Snowflakes and Icicles
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Two unlikely souls, brought together by tragedy, will find a reason to go on and happiness in one another's arms. AU and post Winter War. Hitsu/Ruki. Reviews are welcome and appreciated
1. War Ends, Sorrow Begins

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

A/N- this fic is Hitsu/Ruki although I maintain that Ichigo and Rukia should end up together. A friend asked me to write this and it seemed like a challenge so I agreed. Not sure how often it will get updated but I swear at some point it will have an ending.

Chapter One - War Ends, Sorrow Begins

"Ichigo, NO!" Rukia screamed out as though her heart were breaking as she watched the orange haired Substitute Shinigami fall to the ground, the Hollow mask that was obscuring his face disintegrating as he fell in slow motion. Aizen had fallen mere seconds before and it didn't appear as though he were going to rise to his feet once more however Rukia found that she didn't care about that anymore. The war and defeating Aizen seemed worlds away to her at this point. She ran over to the spot where Ichigo was lying face down on the ground and dropped to her knees beside his still form.

"Ichigo," Rukia said in a voice that threatened to break with every syllable that she uttered as she gently rolled Ichigo over onto his back and gazed down into his pale face. "Please open your eyes. . . Ichigo. . . please. . ."

Rukia couldn't stop the flow of tears as she begged for something that she knew wasn't going to happen. Ichigo was dead, a casualty of the war against Aizen and the Espada, and there wasn't anything that was going to bring him back. The raven haired Shinigami girl pulled Ichigo's upper body into her lap and cradled his head in her arms, allowing the tears that were falling from her violet eyes to fall onto pale face.

"Momo," a weak voice called out from a few yards away on the battlefield causing Rukia's gaze to instinctively shift toward the sound. As her tear filled eyes focused on the blurry forms a few yards away she saw that Captain Hitsugaya was kneeling on the ground, covered in blood and holding a limp and lifeless Hinamori in his arms.

The young captain looked as though he'd just lost his best friend, which of course he had. Hinamori had been yet another casualty of Aizen, ruthlessly killed mere seconds before the arrival of Ichigo. Rukia could tell by the expression on the young prodigy's face that this loss was tearing at his soul in much the same way that the loss of Ichigo was eating at hers.

"Rukia!" a new voice called out from some distance away. To Rukia it sounded as though the voice was coming through a long tunnel and she found that she could easily ignore it. The only thing in the world that mattered to her right now was the man that she held in her arms. Her heart continued to break as she gently rocked back and forth, Ichigo still cradled in her arms. This was all her fault; if she hadn't forced this life upon Ichigo then he would have been able to live a normal life, the life that he should have had.

Rukia felt gentle hands on her shoulders and, unable to ignore it any longer, she gazed up into the kind face of the Squad Four vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu. Tears were falling unchecked down her face and, knowing what Isane intended she tightened the grip that she had on Ichigo. She didn't want to let him go since that would be an admission that he was gone and yet she was desperate for some kind of comfort and a way to escape the pain that she now found herself trapped in. The weight in her chest was threatening to suffocate her and Rukia just wanted it to go away.

"Isane," she sobbed as the Squad Four vice-captain gently pulled her to her feet, forcing her to relinquish her hold on Ichigo. Rukia didn't want to let him go just yet however she was weak from battle, as well as the emotions that were assaulting her, and she found that she didn't have the strength to fight.

"No," a weak voice could be heard in the distance. Wiping away at her tears Rukia once more glanced over to the spot where Captain Hitsugaya was kneeling with Hinamori and she found that Captain Unohana was attempting to pry the lifeless girl's body from the young captain's grasp. Hitsugaya was in even worse shape than was Rukia herself, owing to the fact that he'd actually fought against Aizen, and he too was unable to fight the arms that were pulling him up and away from the one that he had lost.

"Come," Isane said in a gentle voice, pulling Rukia's attention away from the pitiful scene. Isane helped the young woman to walk and gently led her away from the bloodstained battleground.

With one last, forlorn look at Ichigo Rukia allowed herself to be led away from this scene of immense tragedy. She wasn't sure that her life would ever be the same from this point on and to some extent she wasn't sure that she even wanted to continue living.

"Ichigo," she choked out, fresh tears forming in her violet eyes and falling down her face.

With firm hands on her shoulders Isane ushered Rukia back through the Rukongai to the medical tents that had been positioned in District One. This was close to the location where the battles with the Espada had been fought and thus had been the best place to set up the relief station. Only Aizen had appeared farther out into the Rukongai and only two of the four who had faced him would be in need of medical treatment.

"Isane!" a voice called out as the two women approached the Squad Four tent.

Rukia vaguely registered the familiar voice and she gazed up and saw that her childhood friend, Renji Abarai, was walking toward them. She was glad that he had escaped the war with his life however it was hard to feel anything but sorrow after the tremendous loss that she had suffered and she found that she didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her best friend.

"We'll talk later," Isane mouthed as she ushered Rukia past the red haired Shinigami and into the medical tent. She knew that it would further traumatize the young woman if she informed Renji of what had happened in front of her and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. After all the young woman had just lost someone that she cared for dearly and didn't need to suffer through anything else today. The Squad Four vice-captain led Rukia over to a cot that was positioned near one of the walls and motioned for her to lay down.

Rukia complied without protest, wanting the crushing pain in her chest to simply go away.

All things considered Rukia's injuries were minor and Isane knew that what she really needed was sleep so after she cleaned and bandaged the girl's wounds she used a sleeping kidou and watched as Rukia's tear filled violet eyes closed and she drifted off into what Isane hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

Isane sighed deeply and turned to leave the tent. Renji would want answers, of that she was certain, and her captain had yet to return from the battlefield with the young captain of Squad Ten. Hitsugaya's wounds had appeared serious, from what she could see from the spot where she was standing with Rukia, and Captain Unohana had most likely decided to treat him in the field before bringing him back here to the medical tent.

_"I should probably go and see if she needs my assistance,"_ Isane thought to herself as she exited the tent.

"Isane," Renji said, ambushing the Squad Four vice-captain as soon as she exited the medical tent. "Is Rukia okay?"

"She will be," Isane said quietly, a sad and knowing expression in her eyes. "In time. I've treated her injuries and what she needs the most right now is rest so please don't disturb her."

Looking offended at the fact that Isane would even suggest that he would disturb the injured a scowl appeared on Renji's face as he said, "Hadn't planned on it." Then he changed the subject and his expression grew serious. "So where are Kurosaki, Momo and Captain Hitsugaya? Were their injuries severe enough to cause Captain Unohana to have to treat them in the field?"

Isane opened her mouth to deliver the bad news to Renji however before the words could escape her lips Renji seemed to process the questions that he had asked. "But wait a minute, she's great and all but she couldn't possibly treat three seriously injured patients. Isane, shouldn't you be there helping her?"

Isane sighed once again and shook her head. "No Abarai-kun, there is only one seriously injured patient. Captain Unohana is currently treating Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten."

"But. . ." Renji stammered, not fully understanding the meaning of what she had just told him. "But what about Ichigo and Momo? If they aren't seriously injured then why aren't they here? Or at the very least why isn't Ichigo here? I can understand if Momo wanted to stay behind with Captain Hitsugaya since he's her best friend but since it's probably Ichigo's fault that Rukia was injured in the first place he should be here with her."

"Abarai-kun," Isane said in a gentle voice. She didn't want to be the one to give him this news however she knew that he needed to know. "The Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and the Vice-captain of Squad Five, Momo Hinamori, were both casualties of the battle with Aizen. They didn't make it, I'm sorry."

Now the reason for the dead look in Rukia's violet eyes became painfully clear to Renji. Ichigo was dead, killed by Aizen. Renji shook his head, still finding that news hard to believe. He had believed that Ichigo was undefeatable, having won so many battles against opponents that he never should have stood a chance against. How was it possible that the Substitute Shinigami was dead?

"I can't. . ." Renji stammered, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," Isane said in an understanding voice, placing a gentle hand on Renji's shoulder. "but I have to go and see if Captain Unohana requires my assistance."

Renji nodded in understanding and Isane made a move to return to the spot out in the Rukongai where she had left her Captain treating Captain Hitsugaya however before she had a chance to use her flash-step she saw a figure approaching in the distance. As the figure drew closer she saw that it was Captain Unohana and that she held a bloody and unconscious Hitsugaya cradled in her arms.

Isane ran over to join her captain.

"Isane," Captain Unohana said in her quiet voice. "You should gather up some of the squad members to retrieve the bodies of Ichigo and Momo. I couldn't bring them back however their bodies should not be left there. They do not deserve it."

Isane nodded and left to carry out the orders of her captain.

Once her subordinate had disappeared Captain Unohana carried the young prodigy that she held in her arms into the medical tent and placed him in one of the vacant beds, a bed that just happened to be next to the one in which Rukia dozed fitfully. She had managed to stabilize Hitsugaya's condition and felt that it would be safe for her to leave him for the time being. There were others who were injured and required her aid however as she left she told one of her subordinates to keep an eye on the young captain.

"Yes ma'am," the Squad Four member said, nodding his head.

As Captain Hitsugaya slowly came back to consciousness he became aware of an immense pain throughout his entire body. Attempting to block out the physical pain the young captain forced his eyes to open and as he did so he saw a small, black haired woman lying in the bed beside him. For one brief moment he thought it was Hinamori however the rational part of his brain soon took over and he forced himself to remember that Hinamori was dead. He had held her lifeless body in his arms and there was no doubt that she was gone. In this moment the physical pain was completely overpowered by the ache in his heart and the young captain panted as he struggled to breath through the tightness in his chest. Hinamori, his best friend since his childhood days in the Rukongai, was gone.

Now that his vision had cleared somewhat Captain Hitsugaya realized that the woman who was lying so still in the next bed was Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen. He'd had very little interaction with Rukia however he knew that she would be suffering horribly, having lost the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Hitsugaya knew that the two of them were extremely close and as he stared over at Rukia's pale features he noticed for the first time that there was a trail down her face where her tears had fallen.

"So much sorrow," the young captain whispered as he felt the darkness approaching and threatening to envelope him once more. Hitsugaya fought the darkness for as long as he could and then, with a sigh, he allowed his body to go limp.

A/N - And this is the end of chapter one of my first ever attempt at Hitsu/Ruki. I'm writing this fic for my friend Lyssa because she really wanted me to (begged even) but I swear one day I'm going to get even with her. Poor Ichigo, I didn't want to kill him but since I maintain that he and Rukia should end up together the only way I could justify writing this fic was to kill him. Moment of silence. I'm not sure about how I feel about this fic but feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	2. Mourning the Lost

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Two - Mourning the Lost

Just over a week had passed since the defeat of Aizen and the end of the Winter War and most of those injured in the battles had already been released from Squad Four. Rukia was among that number however she found that she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to return to the room that she had held in the Squad Thirteen barracks before she'd been stationed in the world of the living and yet she didn't want to leave Soul Society either. The memories she was experiencing since the loss of Ichigo were unrelenting no matter where she went.

"How am I going to get through this without you?" Rukia asked in a soft and slightly quivering voice as she walked around the Seireitei for the hundredth time. She could see a picture of Ichigo's smiling face clearly in her mind's eye and tears appeared in her violet eyes, although she refused to allow them to fall.

"Wait!"

Rukia pulled up short as she heard the voice call out however she quickly realized that they weren't calling out to her. The young Shinigami girl's pointless wandering had led her back to Squad Four and she saw a small figure walking away from the barracks. Rukia soon realized that the figure was Captain Hitsugaya and that the young prodigy was being followed by Isane.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Isane called out in a pleading tone of voice. "Please come back inside. Your wounds still haven't healed enough for you to be out of bed."

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya said in his customary gruff voice, although the voice was much weaker than usual.

Isane opened her mouth to further protest his decision to leave Squad Four however Captain Hitsugaya continued on the path away from the barracks. It soon became apparent to the Squad Four vice-captain that there wasn't going to be any talking the young captain out of his choice to leave and with a heavy sigh she watched as he walked away.

"Stubborn," Isane mumbled.

"He's hurting," Rukia said in a quiet voice as she walked over to the spot where Isane was standing. "He feels lost and completely alone and lying in bed just makes those feelings worse. It's like a crushing pain that makes it difficult to breath."

Isane's gaze shifted toward Rukia and she fully realized that Rukia was speaking of herself just as much as Captain Hitsugaya. She knew how the young captain felt because she herself had the exact same feelings. Isane felt her heart go out to the two young Shinigami.

Rukia's gaze lingered on the horizon, on the spot where Captain Hitsugaya had disappeared, and she suddenly made up her mind. She was going to follow him. "Don't worry Isane," she said in a quiet voice as she began walking away from the Squad Four vice-captain. "I'll make sure that he's okay. No one should be alone after something like this. No one."

A soft smile appeared on Isane's face as she watched Rukia walk away. Their personalities were definitely on two opposite ends of the spectrum however Isane thought that the two of them would be good for one another. Each understood what the other had been through and hopefully they could help one another through the difficult times that were ahead.

Captain Hitsugaya had made absolutely no attempt to hide his reiatsu from detection and as a result Rukia was able to easily locate him. She followed his reiatsu and found him sitting on the bank of a peacefully flowing river out in District One of the Rukongai. The young captain had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them protectively. His eyes were open and staring out at the water however there was a blank expression in their teal depths and Rukia suspected that he wasn't actually taking in any of the sights.

He was merely there and occupying space.

That is until he felt the ripple in the air produced by Rukia's reiatsu. As soon as he felt her presence Hitsugaya's gaze shifted and locked onto her face.

Rukia could plainly see the pain in his teal eyes and it made her identify with him all the more. She more than anyone knew what he was going through. "Captain Hitsugaya," she said in a quiet voice as she walked toward the spot where he was sitting.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Just to offer you some company," Rukia whispered, gazing down at the forlorn looking young captain. "But if I'm bothering you then I can leave." She waited a few seconds and then asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Hitsugaya didn't reply to the question so Rukia took a chance and sat down beside him. Her heart was still breaking and every time she even thought about Ichigo it became difficult for her to breathe however when she gazed at Captain Hitsugaya she saw someone else who was suffering and she wanted to ease that suffering. It was just in her nature to want to help people.

Neither spoke as they both gazed out at the river however to Rukia at least the pain of loss seemed to diminish somewhat. The crushing pain had by no means gone away but it was easier to deal with. The Shinigami girl risked a glance in the young captain's direction and she saw that his teal eyes appeared to be full of unshed tears. It appeared to Rukia that Hitsugaya was trying his best to remain strong in the face of extreme loss and pain and she couldn't help but think that things would be easier for him if he'd just let himself show that pain that he was feeling inside.

Hitsugaya was confused as he surreptitiously glanced at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. He barely knew this girl and yet here she sat beside him as though she'd like to offer him comfort. The young captain didn't know what to make of this. She'd lost someone close to her as well and was mourning that loss, as was evident by the tears that fell from her violet eyes every so often, and yet here she sat by his side.

_"Why?" _Hitsugaya thought to himself. _"It doesn't make any sense. She hardly even knows me."_

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia said in a soft voice, breaking into his confused thoughts.

Hitsugaya turned his head toward her ever so slightly.

"If I may," Rukia said respectfully. "Why were you so adamant that you leave Squad Four when you're obviously still in severe pain?"

Hitsugaya had thought that he'd been doing a good job of hiding his pain, both physical and emotional, but apparently he'd thought wrong. It seemed that Rukia had easily seen through the mask and she didn't even really know him. The young captain briefly debated what answer he should give her and then decided on the truth. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and, making every effort to keep his voice from trembling, replied, "Head Captain Ukitake is holding a memorial service for everyone who perished in the war in the Squad One courtyard this evening. I missed the funerals because of my injuries but I have to go to the memorial service. I have to."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding, hearing the pain in his voice. "I understand."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise. Those were the last words that he'd been expecting to hear. Everyone else had told him that his health was more important but not Rukia. She alone seemed to understand why it was so important that he attend the memorial service.

* * *

Rukia and Hitsugaya spent about an hour together at the river in District One, each lost in their own thoughts, and then Hitsugaya slowly got to his feet. Rukia gazed up at the young captain, a questioning expression in her violet eyes.

"I'm going to Squad Ten," Hitsugaya said in response to her unasked question.

Rukia nodded and watched as the white haired prodigy walked away from her. There was so much pain radiating from his body and yet he refused to show it. "It would be easier for you if you just allowed yourself to grieve," Rukia said in a whisper, even though Hitsugaya was already gone.

* * *

The tightness in his chest was growing more intense and Hitsugaya fought to draw a deep breath as he made his way through District One. This was where he and Hinamori had lived until they'd joined the Shinigami Academy and it was here where the memories were impossible to forget or ignore.

It was true that he and Hinamori had often argued, mostly over her refusal to address him by his title, but she had still been his best friend. The one who had always been able to read his moods. Lost in thoughts of the past Hitsugaya was somewhat surprised when he found himself in front of the Squad Ten barracks. He wasn't even entirely sure how he'd gotten there.

"Captain!"

Hitsugaya jumped, not having been expecting an angry outburst from behind him. The young captain turned and watched as Matsumoto walked toward him, a disapproving look on her face.

"I went to Squad Four looking for you," Matsumoto said as she came to a stop in front of him. "And do you know what they told me?"

"That I left," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"That you left," Matsumoto repeated angrily, glaring down at her captain through narrowed eyes. "Against medical advice. Care to tell me why?"

"Because I didn't need to be there any longer," Hitsugaya told her, hoping that she didn't pick up on the torment that he felt.

Glancing at the bandages that were still visible at the neck of his shihakusho Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Didn't need to be there. Right."

Hitsugaya realized that his vice-captain was only worried about him, and that her worry tended to manifest itself as anger, however he really wasn't in the mood to listen to a lecture at the moment. Shaking his head in irritation the young captain slid the door open and stepped inside the Squad Ten barracks, leaving a stunned Matsumoto standing out in the courtyard.

Matsumoto couldn't believe that her captain had just blatantly ignored her ranting and disrespectful tone. _"He must be taking Momo's loss harder than I thought," _she thought to herself as she too entered the barracks. _"I mean, I knew it would be bad but I didn't think that it would be this bad."_

Now concerned for her captain Matsumoto followed him down the hall to the office that the two of them shared. Captain Hitsugaya sat down at his desk however he didn't even make a move to pick up the paperwork that was stacked neatly in the center of the desk. This only served to increase Matsumoto's concern. It wasn't like him to sit idly and she desperately wanted to find a way to cheer him up.

"Captain," Matsumoto said in a quiet voice as she walked across the office. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya snapped although he looked anything but fine. The young captain got to his feet and made his way back across the office toward the door. "I'll meet you back here in an hour to go to the memorial service." And without another word to his subordinate Hitsugaya left the office.

Captain Hitsugaya made his way to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was exhausted and in a tremendous amount of pain and yet he knew that if he were to lay down he would not be able to sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes he saw Momo's smiling face and that sight haunted him. Why the hell had she felt the need to confront Aizen? Had she just left well enough alone then she would still be alive.

_"I'm such a bastard," _Hitsugaya thought to himself, angered by his own thoughts. Hinamori had wanted answers from the captain that had betrayed her and although that had been foolish the young captain couldn't say with certainty that he wouldn't have done the exact same thing in her position.

Memories of his childhood with Hinamori in the Rukongai assaulted the boy's mind as he sat on the edge of his bed and Hitsugaya gripped his head in his hands, forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

An hour later an emotionally drained Hitsugaya made his way back to the office. Matsumoto was waiting for him there and as he came to stand beside her she handed her captain one of the daffodils that she held in her hands. Without a word Hitsugaya took the flower that she held out to him and gazed down at it's golden petals. He knew what the flower was for, knew that it was to place on the memorial that had been erected in the Squad One courtyard. It was to honor all those who had given their lives for the safety of Soul Society and the world of the living.

"Captain," Matsumoto said in a subdued voice as she gazed down at her small captain. "The ceremony is going to begin soon. We should go."

Without a word Hitsugaya led the way out of the office and across the Seireitei to the Squad One complex. Many Shinigami had already arrived and the two Squad Ten officers fell in line with them, waiting to enter the courtyard.

As soon as everyone had entered the courtyard and taken a seat in the chairs that had been positioned in front of the memorial Head Captain Ukitake got to his feet and made his way over to the memorial.

Rukia watched as her captain stood to address the group of assembled Shinigami and she thought that he appeared older than he had a week ago. The loss of the brave souls who had perished during the final battles seemed to have hit the old captain hard.

_"Poor Ukitake," _Rukia thought to herself as she listened to the words he spoke in honor of those who had died.

Ukitake spoke of each of the following in turn and then, once the Head Captain had given his eulogy, the Shinigami all got to their feet and, one by one, filed up to the memorial that bore the names of all those lost and placed their squad flower on top of the stone.

Rukia's gaze locked onto Captain Hitsugaya as he placed his single daffodil on top of the stone and she saw a solitary tear slide down his face. Then the young captain turned and walked away, leaving the service without so much as a word to anyone.

TBC. . .

A/N- and there's chapter two and it's still depressing. I apologize if Hitsugaya seems OOC but he's suffering extreme emotional trauma. It's Rukia's turn to suffer in the next one so don't think Shiro's the only one. Hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

A/N - thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story.

Chapter Three - Memories

Rukia was sitting at her desk in the Squad Thirteen office, attempting to finish the stack of paperwork that had been sitting completely ignored on the edge of her desk for the last three days, however her mind simply refused to focus on the job at hand. The young woman was proud of her promotion to vice-captain of Squad Thirteen and tried hard to fulfill the duties expected of her but she still had days when her mind was filled with thoughts of the past.

Today seemed to be one of those days and instead of filling out the paperwork, as she was supposed to be doing, Rukia stared off into space, her head propped up by her hands and her mind roaming back to the days before the final battle with Aizen. In the weeks leading up to the final battles of the Winter War she and Ichigo had grown increasingly closer, even more so than after he'd rescued her from execution. He had just returned from his training with the Vizard and the two of them spent all of their time together, preparing for the inevitable. They knew that a confrontation with Aizen was inevitable and they wanted to be prepared.

Sure the training had been harsh, with both of them requiring Orihime's healing abilities on more than one occasion, but the two of them had also managed to have some fun together in between bouts of beating each other up.

Rukia sighed, once again growing sad over what had happened. Ichigo had saved them all and had paid the ultimate price for it.

"Hey," a voice called out, interrupting Rukia's depressing thoughts. The young Shinigami glanced up from the paperwork that she still hadn't managed to finish and saw that the voice belonged to her Captain, Shuhei Hisagi. "Sorry Captain," she said in an apologetic tone of voice, quickly picking up her pen and pulling her stack of paperwork toward her. "Guess I kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"It's okay," Hisagi said in a kind voice, feeling bad for the young woman. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"No," Rukia said as she straightened up the papers. "I still have a lot of work to do."

Hisagi walked over to his vice-captain's desk and picked up the stack of papers. The Squad Thirteen Captain briefly thumbed through the papers and then focused his gaze back on Rukia. "None of these have to be turned in today or even this week. Take the rest of the day off."

Taking this as an order from her captain Rukia nodded and got to her feet. The young woman left the Squad Thirteen office, as she been ordered, but she didn't really want to return to the small apartment that she'd moved into in the Squad Thirteen barracks. She'd moved out of the Kuchiki manor after the battle in which she'd lost Ichigo, not wanting to affect her brother with her depression.

Not wanting to return home Rukia settled upon her usual stand-by and decided to go for a walk around the Seireitei. This was what she always did when she was feeling depressed and it usually helped to clear her mind. As she set off across the courtyard of Squad Thirteen Rukia couldn't believe that it had already been a month since the end of the war. The loss of those who had perished was still felt however life had continued for those left behind.

Rukia was proud of her new position of course however there were still times when her memories got the better of her. Times when Ichigo and the tragedy that had befallen him were all that she could think of. _"Oh Ichigo," _Rukia thought to herself as she traveled a familiar path through the Seireitei. _"I can't help but wonder what you'd think of all the changes around her. Renji made captain, I'm a vice-captain, Nii-sama has a girlfriend."_

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle softly as this thought crossed through her mind and she knew that this would be the piece of information that Ichigo would have the greatest difficulty believing. She'd witnessed the two of them together and even she had a hard time believing it.

"I know it sounds strange," Rukia said as though she were really talking to Ichigo and not just to herself, her quiet voice fading into the wind. "But the two of them seem happy together, even though they're complete opposites, and I think they're good for one another."

As she walked, completely lost in her thoughts of the past, Rukia was surprised when she came to a small gate. Her violet eyes widened in surprise as her gaze fell upon the fence that encircled the small cemetery. Ichigo had laid to rest here, along with the other fallen, and yet not once had Rukia visited his grave. It was as though some inner part of her felt that to do so would be an admission that he was truly gone forever.

So why had her subconscious led her here today?

Wanting to turn around and retreat from this place of sorrow Rukia instead forced herself to enter the small cemetery. Ichigo deserved this small honor and she was determined to provide it. Reaching for the gate with a shaking hand she undid the latch and stepped inside. Unsure of where Ichigo's grave was located Rukia none the less found it within fifteen minutes, walking straight to it as though she knew exactly where it was located.

Tears appeared in her vivid violet eyes as she stared down at the grave marker that bore his name, along with his birth and death dates. Dropping to her knees on the soft earth she reached out a pale, shaking hand and gently touched the engraved letters of his name. The marble was cold beneath her quivering touch. "Ichigo," she sobbed as she traced the letters, tears streaming down her face.

This was the first time that Rukia had truly allowed herself to grieve for the friend that she had lost. She'd been devastated by his loss but after the first day had attempted to remain strong and not show weakness in front of the others. However now that she was alone she finally allowed the tears to fall as guilt for what had happened consumed her.

"Ichigo," she choked out, her vision blurred by the tears. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. It would have been better if we'd met, then none of this would have happened and you could have lived the life you were supposed to have."

* * *

Having completed his work for the day Captain Hitsugaya glanced over to the sofa where his vice-captain lay sleeping. Matsumoto had actually helped him with the paperwork for a change and the young captain decided to let her sleep instead of yelling at her as he usually did. She had been making more of an attempt to help him with the paperwork since the war and had completely taken over the Squad while he'd been in Squad Four. Sliding his chair away from the desk Hitsugaya got to his feet and grabbed Hyourinmaru.

After tying the sash that held his zanpaktou secured across his back the young white-haired captain silently left the office. Hitsugaya walked down the corridor, nodding to a couple of his subordinates as he passed, and then stepped out into the bright sunshine. There wasn't a cloud in the cobalt sky and the sun was shining brightly however it's rays offered no warmth.

Having been cooped up in the office all day Hitsugaya decided that he wanted to take a walk and much to his surprise he found that he was drawn to the small cemetery that was located on a hill at the edge of the Seireitei. Glancing at the open gate the young captain vaguely wondered who else had visited the cemetery. Shrugging his shoulders Hitsugaya decided to visit the grave of his friend since it had been about a week since he'd came to the cemetery.

Hitsugaya made his way to Hinamori's grave, which was located under a beautiful cherry tree at the edge of the cemetery. He himself had picked this spot out for her since she loved flowers and the tree would be beautiful in the spring when it bloomed. The young captain gazed down at his best friend's name engraved upon the granite and as always allowed his memories of their childhood together to flood his mind.

As he remembered his friend Hitsugaya thought that he heard the sound of someone crying. The sounds were soft, as though coming from some distance away, and the young captain decided to investigate the situation. Bowing his head he said a small prayer and then walked away from Hinamori's grave.

Hitsugaya made his way across the cemetery, following the sounds of soft crying, and as he approached the grave of the Substitute Shinigami he saw that Rukia was kneeling there. One of her delicate hands was tracing the engraved letters of Ichigo's name and tears were falling unchecked from her violet eyes.

Hitsugaya's first impulse was to walk away and leave Rukia to grieve in private however as he turned to leave his thoughts flashed back to that day near the river in the Rukongai. She had sought to comfort him then, even though she didn't really know him, and he couldn't just walk away and leave while she was obviously suffering. Taking a deep breath the young man walked toward the spot where Rukia knelt.

Rukia had her eyes clenched tightly closed, willing the tears to stop falling, and she jumped slightly as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was Captain Hitsugaya who had sought to offer her comfort. Not wanting him to think her weak Rukia quickly got to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go now."

The young captain turned to leave however stopped in his tracks as Rukia reached out and clutched the fabric of his shihakusho. Turning back to the young woman Hitsugaya saw that there was a slightly pleading look in her violet eyes. She was grieving for the loss of her friend and it was obvious that she didn't want to be alone.

Realizing that he might be offended by her actions Rukia quickly released her hold on his shirt sleeve. "Forgive me I. . ."

"It's okay," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice, walking back over to stand beside her in front of Ichigo's grave. His gaze shifted from her down to the stone that bore the name of the Substitute Shinigami. "This is a grief that no one should have to suffer alone."

Rukia smiled at his words. She had sought to comfort him on the day of the memorial service for the fallen and now it seemed that he was making an attempt to return the gesture although he seemed unsure about how to go about this. Not that it mattered. Rukia found that she drew comfort from his presence. Daring to risk a glance in his direction she noticed, for the first time it seemed, what a striking color his eyes were.

A/N - and thus ends yet another chapter. Yay, I'm up to chapter three and this one had a hint of the Hitsu/Ruki to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	4. Moving On

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Four - Moving On

Over the next couple of weeks Rukia went about her work as the Squad Thirteen vice-captain and as time progressed she found that the moments when she was overcome with grief were growing fewer. Every time that the young woman felt the familiar sadness descending upon her, bringing with it the crushing weight in her chest, Rukia found herself thinking back on that day in the cemetery.

Thinking back on that moment with HIM.

Ever since that day, when he'd sought to offer her comfort and a brief escape from her sadness, Rukia had felt a strange but no less strong bond with the Captain of Squad Ten. Both had suffered an indescribable loss at the hands of the traitorous former Captain Sousuke Aizen and as a result seemed uniquely suited to offer one another comfort. She knew that most of the inhabitants of the Seireitei had labeled Hitsugaya cold and unfeeling however Rukia was certain that there had to be another side to the young captain, a side that he kept guarded and well hidden from the world.

Hinamori had seen that side of him and Rukia had caught a glimpse of it herself, at the memorial service for all of those who had died at the hands of their enemies. She had seen his solitary tear as he placed his daffodil on the stone that bore the names of the lost so she knew that he had feelings just like everyone else. That knowledge made her determined to find that side of him for herself.

"I want to see the light of happiness in those mesmerizing teal eyes."

And yet even as she thought this Rukia felt a stab of guilt, piercing her heart like a white hot poker. In her heart she knew that Ichigo would want for her to find happiness for herself and yet a small part of her felt disloyal to him for even thinking of someone else. "I'm so sorry Ichigo," she murmured as her thoughts shifted back and forth between Ichigo and Hitsugaya. "I know that everything that happened to you was my fault. I'm the one who pulled you into this world that destroyed you. I was nothing but trouble for you and now I have the nerve to seek comfort."

Rukia's subconscious conjured up a vision of the one that she had lost and it was as though she could hear his words. And they were not happy. "You idiot! I made my own decisions, no one forced me to do anything. Especially not you, you got that?"

Rukia knew that this 'vision' was more than likely merely a product of her subconscious attempts to rid herself of the guilt that she was feeling and yet despite this knowledge she found that she did indeed feel somewhat better.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Unable to focus on the paperwork that he needed to complete, which was completely uncharacteristic for him and somewhat disturbing, Captain Hitsugaya finally gave it up as a lost cause. With one final, disgusted look at the papers he straightened them up and placed them in the center of his desk, his pen placed on top of the stack. Pushing back his chair the young man got to his feet.

Hearing the noise of his chair scraping against the floor Matsumoto looked up and turned questioning eyes toward her superior. "Captain?"

"I'm going out for awhile," Hitsugaya said in answer to her unasked question.

"Alright," Matsumoto said, watching as he walked across the office, slid the door open, and stepped out. She had noticed that her captain had seemed distracted as of late and she couldn't help but feel concerned. It had been nearly two months since Hinamori's death and yet Captain Hitsugaya still hadn't snapped back.

What he needed was something to take his mind off of the grief that was threatening to devour him but Matsumoto was at a loss as to what that something might be. And as much as she wanted to help him she didn't think that there was really anything that she could do. No matter what she said she couldn't seem to take that sadness out of his eyes.

Confused by his own tumultuous thoughts Captain Hitsugaya slowly walked away from the Squad Ten barracks. His thoughts kept moving from his lost friend Hinamori to the raven-haired Rukia from Squad Thirteen. The young captain was still touched that Rukia had put aside her own grief and had made an attempt to help him move past his.

There were so few people in the world capable of such a selfless act but Rukia had proven herself one of those rare souls who always thought of others before thinking of themselves.

Not sure what to do with himself but realizing that he didn't have the concentration necessary to go back and complete his paperwork Captain Hitsugaya made his way out to the river that was located in District One of the Rukongai. This had always been his favorite spot, ever since his arrival in Soul Society so long ago. Gazing at the peacefully flowing river had always helped to clear his mind.

The young captain wanted that peace now as he sought to unravel his tangled thoughts and sort through his twisted emotions. With a sigh Hitsugaya sat down beneath a cherry tree, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them in a protective manner. This was the very site where Rukia's one act of kindness had set these thoughts in motion and although he was somewhat afraid to admit this fact, even to himself, Hitsugaya was developing feelings for the raven-haired girl. At first he'd thought that these feelings were merely the product of her kindness but now he wasn't so sure.

Whenever he was feeling sad and depressed all he had to do was think about Rukia and in no time he found that he was feeling better. This was strange and completely unfamiliar territory for Hitsugaya. The only emotion he'd ever been able to show easily was anger and yet now he found himself longing for something more. Something that he was sure he could never possess.

And at that very moment Hitsugaya heard movement in the underbrush, heard the sound of something coming toward him. His teal eyes darted toward the sound and a few seconds later, as though summoned there by his thoughts, Rukia stepped into the clearing. Her eyes widened as her violet gaze fell upon him and Hitsugaya noticed that she seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I didn't know you were here." Rukia's voice was quiet and she kept her gaze downcast. "This place is so peaceful I just wanted to come back."

Hitsugaya shrugged off her apology. "You don't need my permission to be here."

"But if I'm bothering you. . ."

"You're not bothering me." Hitsugaya's words came out harsher than he'd intended and he made an effort to soften his voice as he added. "Join me. Please."

Rukia seemed to debate his words for a couple of minutes and then she sat down a few feet away from him.

Hitsugaya felt his pulse quicken as she sat down beside him and this reaction only served to further confuse him. Were his feelings for Rukia more than just gratitude for the kindness that she'd shown him? Was there something else there?

As the two of them sat in silence Rukia found that her eyes were drawn to Hitsugaya as though controlled by a magnet and ever so often she dared to steal a glance at him. The young captain seemed lost in thought and there was such an intense expression in his teal eyes. Rukia was transfixed by those eyes and felt that she could have stared into them forever if only she wasn't scared that he'd turn and notice that she was staring at him.

Rukia was so lost in these thoughts that she actually jumped when Hitsugaya spoke. "So how do you like being a vice-captain Kuchiki-san?"

Aside from that time at the river when he'd explained to her his need to attend the memorial service Hitsugaya had never spoken to her about anything not directly related to some mission that they were both involved with. And even those exchanges had been brief. The young woman was so shocked that it took her a moment to collect her thoughts enough to actually answer the question that had been posed to her. "I enjoy it most days although there is a lot more paperwork involved than I would have imagined."

"Only for some vice-captains," Hitsugaya muttered, thinking about his own second in command. Matsumoto had an aversion to paperwork that was legendary throughout the Seireitei and she used any and all excuses to get out of doing it.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at this statement and when she again glanced over at Hitsugaya she saw that he actually had a small smile on his face. _"Wow," _she thought to herself as she gazed at this rare show of emotion from the normally stoic young captain. _"He's really cute when he smiles like that."_

Suddenly embarrassed Rukia looked away, glad that Hitsugaya couldn't hear her thoughts. She really hadn't meant to have that one. It had just kind of happened. "So how are things in the Tenth?" she asked in an attempt to keep the small talk going, hoping that Hitsugaya wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

"Things have almost returned to normal," Hitsugaya told her. "Although I'm still behind on my paperwork."

This last statement was made in a whisper, as though Hitsugaya was ashamed to admit it, and Rukia smiled. "Well don't feel bad about it. After all, you are doing paperwork for two."

In all honesty it was an incredibly corny joke but Hitsugaya smiled despite himself.

_"REALLY cute when he smiles like that." _A slight blush rose to color Rukia's face and she quickly got to her feet. "Well I should probably get back. I have work to do."

Hitsugaya nodded as he stood up as well. "I think I've neglected my responsibilities long enough as well." He hesitated and then said, "I'll walk you back, if that's okay?"

Rukia nodded. "I'd like that."

And so the two of them left the Rukongai side by side. The walk back to the Seireitei was quiet, with both lost in their own thoughts, and when they arrived at the Squad Thirteen barracks Hitsugaya bowed to Rukia. "Thanks for the company."

Rukia smiled as she watched him walk away, her gaze lingering on his retreating form. "Any time." And oh how she meant those words.

Captain of Squad Eight Shunsui Kyouraku was walking back toward the Squad Eight barracks after a 'mission' to a small shop that sold sake however he stopped short as his gaze fell upon Hitsugaya and Rukia, together. Eyes wide in disbelief he quickly turned to his vice-captain, Nanao Ise, who had accompanied him on his 'mission' in order to make sure that he returned to the office before dusk. "Did you see that Nanao-chan?"

"DON'T call me Nanao-chan!" she snapped, hating the nickname that he insisted upon using. "And yes I saw Captain Hitsugaya bowing to vice-captain Kuchiki." It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she didn't see any significance in this sight.

"But did you see the look in his eyes?" Kyouraku asked, wanting to know whether or not she'd seen the important part. The part that had caught his attention and successfully gotten his mind off the bottle of sake that he carried in his hand.

Looking at her captain as though he'd lost his mind Nanao shook her head.

"Interesting," Kyouraku said quietly as he continued on his way, a broad smile on his face.

A/N - and there's chapter four. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. Please, I have major self confidense issues over this fic. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Five - The Plan

Now armed with some interesting new information Captain Kyouraku continued on his way, followed closely by Nanao, however instead of returning to Squad Eight as he had planned the flamboyant captain made a detour to Squad Ten. Confused by the change of course Nanao gazed up at her captain, a curious expression in her eyes. "Captain Kyouraku," she said in her usual, no nonsense tone of voice. "I thought we were returning to the office. You have paperwork that must be completed today."

"Don't worry Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said, casually waving off her words. "I'll get to the paperwork but this is more important."

"What is?" Nanao demanded as she jogged to keep up with his steps.

"You'll see," was all that he would tell her.

Nanao sighed deeply but knew that she wasn't likely to get more information out of her captain until he was prepared to offer it. So she merely followed him, deciding that she still needed to keep an eye on him as he had sake in his possession and was headed in the direction of Squad Ten. Matsumoto was her best friend and she cared deeply for her however she knew that the woman was incorrigible when she consumed alcohol and together her and Captain Kyouraku were more than a handful.

When the two Squad Eight officers arrived at the Squad Ten barracks Captain Kyouraku led the way down the corridor to the captain's office and, without even hesitating, thrust the door open. There, seated on the sofa with a magazine in her hands, was Matsumoto.

The Squad Ten vice-captain glanced up from her magazine as the door slid open and her mouth twitched up into a smile as her gaze fell upon her friend and frequent drinking buddy. "Hey Kyouraku-san," she said as she casually tossed the magazine aside and motioned for him and Nanao to join her on the sofa. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have news that I thought you may be interested in," Kyouraku said with a smile of his own as he sat down beside her. "And it involves your captain."

Matsumoto was instantly alert and she turned on him with an eager expression in her blue eyes. "Spill it!"

"Well," Kyouraku said. "Nanao-chan and I were returning to Squad Eight after an important mission. . ." to emphasize his point Kyouraku held up his sake bottle and then continued on. "And as we were walking back from the store we saw Captain Hitsugaya bidding farewell to Vice-captain Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen. And as he told her good-bye he had this strange look in his eyes."

Nanao rolled her eyes, not having noticed anything out of the ordinary in the exchange between the two officers, however Matsumoto jumped up and down in excitement. "This is wonderful! I hadn't even thought about it but those two are perfect for one another. We have to find a way to bring the two of them together. We HAVE to."

"That was my thinking as well," Kyouraku said, placing a hand to his chin. "But we have to go about it the right way because if they find out that we had a hand in it then they will not be happy."

Matsumoto nodded, vividly imagining what her captain would have to say if he found out that the two of them were conspiring to play matchmaker. In fact her vision was a little too vivid and the Squad Ten vice-captain shook her head to rid herself of the mental image of her irate captain. "We mustn't rush into this, the plan will have to be well thought out and impossible to link back to us."

Kyouraku nodded, in complete agreement with his friend. He wanted to get the two grieving Shinigami together but knew without a doubt that there would be hell to pay for all concerned if Hitsugaya and Rukia ever found out that they'd had this discussion.

"I think I know someone who can help us out with this," Kyouraku said, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. "Come on. We shouldn't linger here too long anyway. Captain Hitsugaya could return at any minute."

And, as if on cue, the door to the Squad Ten office slid open and Captain Hitsugaya stepped into the office. The snowy-haired captain's teal eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the strange assembly in his office. Captain Kyouraku was sitting beside Matsumoto on the sofa while Vice-captain Ise stood in front of them with a disapproving look on her face.

"What's going on?" Hitsugaya asked, his gaze focused solely on his subordinate. He was well aware that she wasn't alone however he was also certain that whatever was going on was her fault, or at least mostly her fault.

"See Kyouraku-san," Matsumoto said, turning an angry expression on the Squad Eight Captain as she spoke. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to drink here." Jumping to her feet she seized both Kyouraku and Nanao by the hand and practically dragged them from the office. "Sorry Captain!"

"Wait. . ." Hitsugaya called out but soon realized that he was wasting his breath. His vice-captain never listened to him and he didn't know what had made him think that today should be any different from all of the other times. With a sigh the Squad Ten Captain walked over to his desk and resumed work on the abandoned paperwork.

* * *

"That was a great save Rangiku-chan," Kyouraku said as he, Nanao and Matsumoto made their way across the Seireitei after fleeing Squad Ten.

Matsumoto blushed, as close to being embarrassed as it was possible for her to be. "I didn't think, I just reacted. Sorry to put the blame on you but it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Don't apologize," Kyouraku said with a laugh. "I think it was a great save and very believable, right Nanao-chan?"

"DON'T call me Nanao-chan," she snapped as she glared at her superior, angered over his use of the nickname that he knew she despised. "And I don't think that you should be bragging about the fact that Rangiku-san's excuse was believable. It makes you look bad."

"Oh well," Kyouraku said with a shrug as he led the way across the Seireitei.

"So where exactly are we going?" Matsumoto asked as they continued walking. She'd been so intent on their escape that she hadn't really paid much attention to their destination however now she was curious. They had passed the Squad Eight barracks some time ago and yet they were still walking.

"To find some help," was all that Kyouraku would tell her.

Tossing a lock of her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder Matsumoto decided that she would simply have to wait and see what exactly her friend had in mind. Patience wasn't exactly one of her stronger qualities however there was nothing to do but wait and see.

Nanao was likewise resigned to following her captain where ever he chose to lead however her eyes widened as the trio drew close to the Squad One barracks and Captain Kyouraku turned toward the entrance. "The Head Captain," she said in a shocked voice. "You're going to get the Head Captain involved in this?"

"Of course," Kyouraku said as he led the way inside the building. "I'm sure Jyuu will be more than willing to help us with this little plan. After all he thinks of that boy as the son he never had."

This news came as somewhat of a shock to Matsumoto, who had never guessed that her captain had any kind of special relationship with the Head Captain. Although now that she thought about it she realized that Ukitake did treat him different from all of the others.

Without another word Captain Kyouraku led the way down a small corridor to the office of the Head Captain and, without even bothering to knock, he slid the door open and stepped inside. Matsumoto immediately followed suit and, after a brief moment of hesitation, Nanao brought up the rear, closing the door behind them.

"Shunsui," Head Captain Ukitake called out as he looked up from a stack of paperwork and saw his best friend striding across his office. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need your help with something Jyuu," Kyouraku said as he sat down on the sofa that was positioned in the center of the Head Captain's office.

Feeling a strange mixture of curiosity and foreboding Ukitake got to his feet and walked over to the sofa where his best friend since their days in the Shinigami Academy was sitting. Taking a deep breath Ukitake sat down beside his friend and gazed over at Kyouraku. "So what exactly do you need my help with?"

"Well it's like this. When I was on my way back to Squad Eight after an important mission. . ."

Nanao cleared her throat rather loudly at this point, which caused Ukitake to arch one brow, however she didn't speak so Kyouraku continued his story.

"While making our way back to Squad Eight my little Nanao-chan and I came across a strange sight. Captain Hitsugaya was bowing to Vice-captain Kuchiki in front of the Squad Thirteen barracks but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the look in his eyes."

"Okay," Ukitake said, stopping the story to clarify a few points. "So you think that Toushirou might have feelings for Rukia?"

Kyouraku nodded. "I know the look and he definitely had it."

"Plus they've been spotted together several times since the war," Matsumoto said. "And Isane told me that Rukia was very worried about the captain when he left Squad Four and rushed off to make sure that he was okay."

"Hmm," Ukitake said, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. Honestly he didn't know if the two Shinigami had feelings for one another or not but he hoped that it were true. Both of them deserved to find a measure of happiness after the hand that fate had dealt them. "So you want to get the two of them together is that it?"

Both Kyouraku and Matsumoto nodded.

"And you want my help with that?"

More nods.

"We want it to not be suspicious," Kyouraku said as he gazed at his best friend. "And I know that you can come up with a plan that will get them together without making them suspicious."

Ukitake thought about the request for a few moments before he finally nodded his head. "Let me think about this for a little while and I'll see what I can come up with."

"Excellent!" Kyouraku exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Just let us know when you've came up with the plan."

Ukitake nodded and watched as the trio left his office, Matsumoto and Kyouraku glowing while Nanao looked slightly more reserved. The Head Captain shook his head. Kyouraku was only trying to cause trouble, which he loved to do, however his idea wasn't a bad one in theory.

After all everyone deserved a chance to be happy, especially those two.

A/N - sorry that it took me such a long time to update this story. It really is a conspiracy now. Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	6. Officer Switch

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Six - Officer Switch

Over the next couple of days Head Captain Ukitake put a lot of thought into Shunsui's proposition to bring Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-captain Kuchiki together and, after a great deal of thought, came up with a plan that wasn't likely to be traced back to the three conspirators. He said three because although Nanao knew about the plan she didn't seem very gung ho to join in on the plot.

"I think it just might work," Ukitake thought to himself, although he wasn't sure whether Kyouraku or Matsumoto would like the plan since it would affect them as well. "Oh well," he finally thought with a shrug. "They asked for my help and didn't give me any guidelines so it's their own fault."

So, decision made, Ukitake sent word to Kyouraku and Matsumoto via Kiyone and Sentaro. It didn't take the two long to arrive at his office, trailed by Nanao, and both held excited expressions on their faces. "So you've came up with something Jyuu?" Kyouraku asked, taking a sip from the sake bottle that he was seldom without.

Ukitake nodded. "I think the two of them need to spend more time together and then, if they actually have feelings for one another, then they'll realize that fact."

Kyouraku looked somewhat disappointed by the words of his long time friend and Matsumoto actually pouted. The two of them had been hoping for a more hands on approach however Nanao nodded her head in approval of the Head Captain's words.

"So have you thought of a way to get them to spend more time together?" Matsumoto asked after recovering somewhat from her disappointment.

"I have," Ukitake said with a nod. "Although the three of you may not like it as it will disrupt your daily lives for awhile."

"How so?" Kyouraku asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I've decided to switch around the vice-captains for a little while," Ukitake told them. "I'm going to tell everyone that it's to make sure that captains aren't relying to heavily on their vice-captains and vice versa. That should satisfy any who are curious."

"Okay," Kyouraku said. "May I make. . ."

"No," Ukitake said, knowing what his friend was going to say even before the words left his lips. "You can't pick who your vice-captain is going to be. That would look too suspicious. I will announce the pairings at a joint meeting for captains and vice-captains in two days time. You'll find out then who your new vice-captain is."

Kyouraku nodded, the expression on his face saying as plain as words that he was rethinking his attempts to play matchmaker to Hitsugaya and Rukia. Now there was a good chance that it would come back to haunt him. But all he could do was hope that his best friend was kinder than that.

"Come on Captain Kyouraku," Nanao said, turning to leave the office. "We should make an attempt to get ahead with our paperwork just in case you get a slacker for a vice-captain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsumoto asked as she hurried to join them.

"Nothing Rangiku-san," Nanao said as the trio left the office, Nanao closing the door behind them.

"This should be interesting to say the very least," Ukitake thought to himself as he listened to the sounds of their very loud conversation as they walked away from his office. It was a good thing that neither Matsumoto nor Shunsui cared to speak their mind because Ukitake was fairly certain the entirety of Squad One could hear their thoughts about his plan.

"This is all your fault," Matsumoto said as she, Kyouraku and Nanao made their way toward the exit of the Squad One barracks. "It was your idea to get Ukitake involved in this and now I'll probably end up stuck as Byakuya's vice-captain or something."

"Captain Kuchiki," Nanao corrected out of habit. She was forever trying to get her friend to address her superiors with more respect however it didn't seem to be working.

"I didn't know that THIS would be his plan," Kyouraku said, just as worried about the plan as she was. "But maybe things will turn out okay. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm pretty sure I just told you what the worst was," Matsumoto said, a slight pout on her lips. "But if this helps the captain to be happy then I'll suffer through it."

* * *

Two days later Head Captain Ukitake issued a summons to all captains and vice-captains, informing them that there would be a joint meeting later that evening. He didn't give any specifics and knew that this would more than likely make them angry however it was the best way to proceed with the plan.

It had taken a lot of thought however Ukitake had finally decided the pairings for the officer switch that he was going to use to force Hitsugaya and Rukia together. He wanted to cause as little disruption as possible so despite his desires Ukitake had decided against pairing up Kyouraku and Matsumoto, even though he secretly thought that it would serve them right.

Poetic justice or not it would make Squad Eight the least efficient squad in the history of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

* * *

"Come on Captain," Matsumoto called out in an impatient voice. She was standing outside of her captain's private quarters, urging him to hurry. "We're going to be late and then Head Captain Ukitake is going to be angry with us both."

There was no response from within however after only a few minutes the door slowly opened and Hitsugaya stepped out into the hallway to join his vice-captain. Matsumoto gazed down at him in concern but he looked somewhat better than he had in the weeks that had passed since the end of the winter war. Perhaps he was finally beginning to recover from the loss of Hinamori.

"Let's go Matsumoto," he said in his customary, no nonsense tone of voice.

Matsumoto nodded and fell into step behind her captain. She was slightly nervous about which captain she'd end up serving for the next month however thought that no matter what happened it would be a small price to pay if it helped her captain find a measure of happiness. "But please don't let it be Byakuya," she silently pleaded.

When the two Squad Ten officers arrived at the Squad One barracks they found that they were among the first to arrive. The only ones who had gotten there ahead of them were Captain Hisagi and Rukia, both of whom had confused expressions on their faces.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Matsumoto-san?" Hisagi asked, gazing over at the strawberry blonde.

"Oh no," Matsumoto said, shaking her head emphatically. "I just do as I'm told."

"Yea right," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he eyed his vice-captain suspiciously. Matsumoto had never in her life just did what she was told and Hitsugaya didn't think that this habit was likely to change however he said nothing on the subject. His teal eyes shifted to Rukia however he quickly averted his gaze as she turned her head ever so slightly toward him.

Standing beside her captain Rukia dared a brief glance toward Captain Hitsugaya however she quickly corralled her wandering eyes as her brother and his new vice-captain entered the conference room. Renji had been promoted to Squad Nine Captain after the Winter War and so Byakuya had been assigned a new second in command, a man who's name Rukia did not know.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said politely as her brother walked passed.

Byakuya nodded his head in the direction of his sister but did not speak.

Over the next ten minutes Captain Unohana and vice-captain Kotetsu entered the office, followed a few minutes later by Soi Fon and her vice-captain and Captain Komamura and vice-captain Tetsuzaemon. Renji and his new vice-captain weren't far behind them.

"Welcome," Head Captain Ukitake called out as he entered the office, followed closely behind by his dual third seat officers Kiyone and Sentaro.

The assembled Shinigami all bowed respectfully to the Head Captain.

"Well it's good to see that some of you are punctual," Head Captain Ukitake said with a smile. "Unfortunately we can't begin this meeting until the remainder of the stragglers arrive. So everyone just hang out until the others get here."

A couple of people in the group laughed however for the most part the room remained quiet. Everyone was too involved with their own thoughts about what was going on to talk amongst one another. Only two people in the room knew what was going on and neither of them was prepared to tell.

* * *

"Captain!" Nanao called out as she walked down the corridor toward the office that she shared with her captain. "Captain Kyouraku!"

There was no answer from her superior and Nanao sighed in resignation. She'd really been hoping that Captain Kyouraku would just suck it up and come to the meeting with her, since he had been the one to instigate the entire thing but in hindsight she realized how foolish that thought had been.

"Honestly," Nanao muttered to herself as she searched for her superior. "It's like taking care of an unruly child." Raising her voice she called out once again, "Captain Kyouraku?"

Nanao quickly searched the office however there was no sign of Captain Kyouraku inside, not that she'd really expected anything different. Kyouraku avoided the office with the utmost enthusiasm on most days. Sighing once again the Squad Eight vice-captain turned and made her way toward the door that led out into the courtyard. And there, lying under the large cherry tree in the center of the courtyard, was Captain Kyouraku. He was stretched out on the grass, his hat pulled over his face and a sake bottle on the grass beside him.

"Captain Kyouraku!" Nanao snapped as she strode across the courtyard toward him, her steps purposeful.

"What is it my little Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked, his voice filled with innocence.

"I'm NOT your little Nanao-chan," she snapped as she gazed down at him with a disapproving frown on her face. "And you know what. We were supposed to be at the meeting at Squad One fifteen minutes ago. Now come on."

"You mean that was today?" There was a very convincing hint of surprise in Kyouraku's voice as he picked up his sake bottle and got to his feet.

"Come on," Nanao said.

A small smirk appeared on Kyouraku's face as he followed his vice-captain across the Seireitei to the Squad One barracks. Then, once they arrived, he slid the door of the conference room open and walked in as though he were completely on time.

"Nice of you to join us Shunsui," Ukitake said as he moved to stand in front of the group.

Kyouraku merely smiled.

"Well now that everyone has arrived we can get down to business," Ukitake said as he gazed at the group that was assembled in front of him. "I think that some captains have become too dependent on their vice-captains and vice versa so I have decided to try a little officer switch. For the next month each squad, with the exception of Squad Four of course, will have a temporary vice-captain.

"What?" Renji exclaimed. "But I just got used to the vice-captain that I have."

"Relax," Matsumoto said, offering Renji a smile. "It could be fun."

Hitsugaya groaned under his breath and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. He'd become accustomed to Matsumoto's idiosyncrasies and wasn't sure that he could really handle anyone else. It was true that she was a slacker and often gave him a headache but they'd been together long enough for him to get used to that fact.

Within fifteen minutes all of the vice-captains had been informed which squad they would be a member of for the next month and Rukia hesitantly walked over to the spot where Captain Hitsugaya was standing. "Um I guess it's me and you for the next month."

Hitsugaya nodded somewhat afraid to speak.

"I don't have much experience but I promise I'll do my best Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I don't know what I did to deserve this!" a voice called out in a lamenting tone of voice.

Captain Hitsugaya instinctively turned toward the sound of his vice-captain's complaints and saw that she had moved to stand beside the Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. The young man couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face and he wasn't sure which of them looked more upset.

_"This should be an interesting month," _Ukitake thought to himself as he gazed at the group.

A/N - and there's chapter six. I thought this was a very unique way to force the two of them together so I ran with it. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	7. Pushed Together

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, not even the kind designed to keep you whites, white

Chapter Seven - Pushed Together

Head Captain Ukitake had decided that the top officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had became too dependent on one another and, in an effort to fix this perceived deficiency, had switched around the vice-captains for a month. Rukia left Squad One not in the company of Captain Hisagi, whom she had served under until about fifteen minutes ago, but with Captain Hitsugaya instead.

_"I can't believe this is happening," _she thought as she followed the stoic young captain across the Seireitei toward the Squad Ten barracks. It was true that the two of them had spent some time together, offering each other comfort after their tragic loses but this was completely different. Now they would have to work together, trapped in the same office for a month. _"How am I supposed to survive this?"_

Rukia was jarred from her thoughts when she and Captain Hitsugaya arrived at the office in the Squad Ten barracks. Shaking her head in an attempt to return to the present the young Shinigami followed Hitsugaya into the office that he normally shared with Matsumoto.

Rukia's gaze shifted around the room, taking in the sights, and she noticed that the office was completely spotless. Everything was in it's place, all of the books were placed neatly in the bookcases that lined one wall, and there wasn't even any paperwork sitting on the desk.

"So what would you like me to do Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked as the young captain walked over to his desk.

A thoughtful expression appeared in Hitsugaya's teal eyes as he thought about the question that she had posed to him. He had finished up the paperwork that Matsumoto had been neglecting that morning and realized that there wasn't really anything to do. The young man hadn't anticipated the switch in vice-captains and he found that for once he was actually caught up with his work.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Jarred from his thoughts by the sound of her voice Hitsugaya glanced toward Rukia and was once again struck by how lovely she was. And it wasn't just physical beauty that had captured the young captain's attention. It was the fact that Rukia had a truly beautiful personality. She was always trying to help other people, no matter what was going on in her own life.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea what you should work on. In anticipation on Matsumoto not doing anything I completed all of the paperwork this morning. I'm used to doing it all myself so I simply went ahead and completed it."

"Well," Rukia said, a thoughtful expression in her violet eyes. "I would offer to clean the office but I think that would be a waste of time. I haven't seen an office this clean since my days with Captain Ukitake in Squad Thirteen." Rubbing her chin with her hand Rukia thought about the situation for a few minutes before turning her attention back to Captain Hitsugaya. "Why don't we go out to the training grounds and practise for a little while? I think we both probably have some pent up emotions that we could release by sparring."

At this point Rukia paused and Hitsugaya contemplated her words. He'd had no reason to unsheath his zanpaktou since the end of the war and as a result an irate Hyourinmaru had been screaming for release. Maybe what she was suggesting wasn't such a bad idea.

Decision made Hitsugaya nodded his head in approval. "Alright then, a sparring match it is."

A smile appeared on Rukia's face as she fell into step behind her temporary captain. She didn't know what had possessed her to actually suggest that the two of them fight, other than the fact that there really was nothing better to do and Sode no Shirayuki had been restless as of late.

Together Hitsugaya and Rukia made their way out to the Squad Ten training grounds and, once there they each drew their zanpaktou. Turning to face one another the two ice wielders both held up their blades. Locking gazes, teal meeting violet, the two combatants launched themselves toward one another.

The sound of steel clashing with steel rang out, shattering the otherwise peaceful atmosphere. Both combatants jumped back after the initial attack in which they had gauged the strength of their opponent. Mere seconds passed before Rukia once again leapt toward Hitsugaya, the blade of Sode no Shirayuki held up, prepared to strike.

Hitsugaya smirked as he blocked the blows that rained down upon him. He had never sparred with Rukia before, had never even really seen her fight, and he had to admit that she was good. Some in the Seireitei had not approved of an unseated officer being given the rank of vice-captain however Hitsugaya could tell that Rukia had more than earned it.

After a couple of minutes during which Rukia kept him on the defensive Hitsugaya took charge. Swinging Hyourinmaru fiercely the young captain took charge of the battle, forcing Rukia to go on the defense. After a barrage of fierce attacks Rukia jumped back a couple of yards and held up her blade. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Hitsugaya watched as Rukia's zanpaktou transformed into it's shikai form. Sode no Shirayuki was hailed as being the most beautiful of all zanpaktous and was the pure white of new fallen snow. He thought this somehow seemed fitting to the girl who wielded it.

"First dance, White Moon."

Forcing himself to concentrate on the battle at hand Hitsugaya decided to release his own shikai, if only to get Hyourinmaru to stop his nagging. Holding the blade out in front of him the young captain called out, "Reign over the frosted, frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

"Burr," third seat officer, Kin Soma, said as she walked across the courtyard of Squad Ten. Wrapping her arms around her chest to fight off the cold she turned her pale blue eyes in the direction of the training grounds. She could feel her captain's reiatsu radiating from that location, as well as that of someone else, and she could tell by the chill that had reached her from such a distance that a fierce battle was being fought.

"What is going on?" the young officer thought to herself as she shivered.

Deciding that she needed to investigate the situation Kin turned around and began walking in the direction of the training grounds. She was fairly certain that nothing serious was going on out there, the war was over after all, however she was curious as to whom her captain was fighting.

It had to be someone powerful to illicit this much reiatsu from the Squad Ten Captain.

Concealing her own reiatsu so as not to disturb them Kin kept to the edge of the training grounds and kept herself hidden by a row of hedges that grew there. The reiatsu that the two combatants were releasing was immense and as Kin's eyes shifted in that direction she gasped.

Captain Hitsugaya was hovering a couple of feet above the ground, in his Bankai form complete with huge ice wings, and a few yards away from him stood Rukia Kuchiki, the vice-captain of Squad Thirteen. Rukia was holding her zanpaktou with the tip pointed toward the air and Kin's gaze instinctively shifted in that direction. Her eyes widened in further surprise as she saw that there was a huge bird comprised of ice and snow floating in the air above the young vice-captain's head. It strongly resembled a mythological phoenix except for the fact that it was completely white.

"Wow," Kin gasped. "That's awesome! I didn't even know that Vice-captain Kuchiki had Bankai."

Kin's eyes remained locked on to the two combatants for a few seconds and then she turned to leave. Whatever was going on between the two of them was their business and no one elses. With a smile on her face she turned and quietly walked away.

* * *

A smile appeared on Rukia's face as she locked gazes with Hitsugaya, now in his Bankai form. Their fight had been progressing slowly and she'd informed the young captain that she didn't appreciate the fact that he was holding back. And she'd told him as much.

Now both of them had unleashed their Bankai and it was time for the real battle to begin.

Swinging her sword out in front of her Rukia sent the ice bird soaring toward her opponent, forcing back a flash of memory from her attempted execution. She had been stunned the first time she called upon her Bankai and saw that it looked like a frozen version of Sokyoku.

As the ice bird flew toward him Hitsugaya launched himself forward with a mighty flap of his wings. He and the bird clashed together in mid air, in a spray of ice and snow.

* * *

"So are you sorry that you wanted me to stop holding back?" Hitsugaya asked as he and Rukia sat beneath a tree. The match was over and Rukia had been forced to concede defeat to the young captain, despite the use of her Bankai.

"No," Rukia replied honestly as she gazed over at the young captain. "I didn't want you to go easy on me and you didn't."

Hitsugaya nodded, a new respect forming for the Rukia. "You did really well once you unleashed Bankai."

"Thanks," Rukia said in a quiet voice. "But I haven't quite mastered it yet. That's only the third time that I've ever unleashed it."

Hearing these words only increased his respect for Rukia. She had shown tremendous control of the large ice bird, especially since she was knew to her Bankai. She had asked him to help her work on mastering it at the end of their fight and he had agreed. After all, with the degree of skill that she had already shown, it shouldn't take very long.

Having briefly escaped her incarceration in the Squad Six office, Matsumoto was making her way back with a large bottle of sake in hand. She had told Captain Kuchiki that she needed to run an important errand, which wasn't exactly a lie. This sake was very important to her sanity.

Taking a short cut across the Squad Ten grounds Matsumoto couldn't fail to notice Rukia and her captain sitting under a tree. They were talking to one another and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. A smile appeared on her face as Matsumoto forced herself to continue walking. True she had to go back to Squad Six and deal with Captain Kuchiki however if their plan was working then in her eyes it was a small price to pay.

A/N - and there's chapter seven. Only in Soul Society would fighting be a way to further a relationship. And Rukia's Bankai is the anti-phoenix. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and share your thoughts. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	8. A Growing Understanding

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Eight - A Growing Understanding

At first Rukia hadn't been able to believe that she'd been assigned to be Captain Hitsugaya's temporary vice-captain for a month but as time progressed she actually began to enjoy the assignment. After that first day, when she had pitted Sode no Shirayuki against Hyourinmaru, the two of them had fallen into a routine. They arrived at the office early, completed the day's paperwork in record time, and then spent the remaining day training and more or less getting to know one another.

It was true that Hitsugaya still maintained that wall that he had erected to keep everyone from getting to know the true him however Rukia felt as though she were actually beginning to chip away at the wall somewhat. The progress was slow but there was definitely progress. Occasionally the young prodigy would actually answer a personal question rather than shrugging and not acknowledging the fact that he'd even been asked a question.

These moments were rare but they were growing more frequent with each day that passed. And each time that Rukia discovered something knew about Captain Hitsugaya she felt the need to celebrate. He was growing to trust her more with each day that passed and Rukia was thrilled by this fact. But there was also a downside to the situation.

Rukia was sort of scared of her feelings but was forced to admit, at least to herself if to no one else, that she was actually enjoying this growing closeness with the young Captain of Squad Ten. Once in awhile, when he thought no one was looking, a small smile would appear on Hitsugaya's face. A true smile that actually reached all the way up to his beautiful teal eyes.

_"You can open up to me," _Rukia thought to herself as she briefly gazed at Hitsugaya, who was looking the other way. _"After all it's easier to deal with your feelings when you share them with someone else."_

Rukia desperately wished that she had the courage to say these words out loud to him however she was fearful that he would scorn her timid affections and that she could not deal with. Not now. Not after everything that had already happened to make her think that it would be easier to just give up on life.

To harden herself and not grow close to anyone else. After all, if you weren't emotionally close to someone then it was harder to be hurt if something happened to them.

However at this point, with this person, keeping an emotional distance simply wasn't possible. She had already developed feelings for him, feelings that she was struggling to understand and to come to terms with. They confused but at the same time thrilled her.

If only he returned those feelings.

* * *

Rukia was seated at the desk that was normally occupied by Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had to admit to himself that he rather enjoyed having the petite, raven-haired girl seated across the office from him. The two of them worked in companionable silence but the quiet was by no means awkward. In fact it seemed to have a calming affect on the young captain. increasing the moments when he was actually happy.

While it was true that he almost missed Matsumoto's constant conversations Hitsugaya enjoyed the quiet grace of his temporary vice-captain. She had been friendly to him however kept the conversations brief and at a low volume level. The young captain wasn't used to it but he liked it.

And much to his surprise Hitsugaya found that he was actually able to open up to Rukia, if only just a little bit. Normally he refrained from talking about his personal life, and especially his painful past, but when she asked a question sometimes he couldn't help but answer it.

She just seemed to have that affect on him.

But at the same time he was afraid to admit to these feelings lest he be rejected by the young woman whom he was growing so fond of. He couldn't contain that fear and it kept him from completely opening up to Rukia. What if he revealed to her the kind of person that he truly was and she didn't like him?

* * *

Matsumoto had been sent on an errand to the Squad Eight barracks and once she was finished with her official task she couldn't resist the urge to stop by and check up on her favorite drinking buddy and see how he was faring with the officer switch. After all, this was just as much his fault as it was her own and she wanted to know if things were going better for him than for herself.

When she arrived at the office Matsumoto knocked on the door and then, without waiting for a reply from within the office, stepped inside. The temporary vice-captain was seated at one of the two desks that occupied the room, working on paperwork, however Kyouraku was nowhere to be seen.

"Of course he isn't here," Matsumoto muttered to herself, completely ignoring the confused vice-captain. She didn't know why she was surprised by this fact but she was somewhat. "What was I thinking?" This said Matsumoto whirled around and left the office, closing the door behind herself with a loud bang.

The temporary vice-captain for Squad Eight merely rolled his eyes and continued with the paperwork. In the time that had passed since being given this assignment the man had grown accustomed to the weird things that happened almost daily at Squad Eight.

Leaving the office Matsumoto quickly made her way out to the garden that was located behind the Squad Eight barracks and there she found her friend, lying on his back in the shade of a large tree, his trademark hat pulled down to cover his face and protect it from the sun.

"Shunsui!" she called out cheerfully as she made her way over to the spot where he was lying.

Kyouraku lazily pushed his hat back so that he could watch Matsumoto walk toward him. "Hey Rangiku-chan," he said as she came to a stop in front of him. "And what brings you to Squad Eight on this fine day? Are you playing hooky and hiding from your new captain?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Matsumoto muttered as she sank to her knees beside her friend, placing her folded hands in her lap. "Byakuya's way more demanding than my captain ever thought about being." The busty blond paused for a second and then said, "I really miss my captain." Captain Hitsugaya was constantly yelling at her to get her work done it was true but when she chose not to do it he merely finished it himself.

Kyouraku almost felt sorry for his long time friend and drinking buddy. Almost. "So I take it that life in Squad Six is a far cry from what you're used to?"

"Oh shut up," Matsumoto snapped, resisting the urge to smack him in the back of the head. "I'm doing this for my captain, so that he can be happy for once, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. And I'm damn sure not enjoying it. The man is driving me nuts. Captain Hitsugaya was happy if I did my paperwork but not Byakuya. For him it has to be absolutely perfect or else it has to be done over."

Kyouraku chuckled as he listened to her rant, a small smile on his face. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she thought the plan would be worth it if Hitsugaya and Rukia got together and that spoke volumes for her loyalty and affection for her superior.

"So how are things going for you?" Matsumoto asked, even though the question seemed rather pointless. It was pretty obvious by the fact that he was out here and his temporary vice-captain was inside doing paperwork that things were pretty much the same in Squad Eight.

Captain Kyouraku pushed his hat even further back before replying, "I'm lost without my Nanao-chan."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. She was well aware of the fact that Kyouraku had feelings for his vice-captain; hell, there weren't many in the Seireitei who didn't know this fact about the Squad Eight Captain, but she hadn't expected for him to miss her this much.

The man sounded pitiful.

"I'm sorry," Matsumoto muttered. "But look on the bright side. We only have a couple more weeks and then everything will go back to normal."

"Hmm," Kyouraku said, rubbing the stubble on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hopefully not completely normal or else all of this will have been a waste of time."

"Right," Matsumoto said with a nod, thinking about Hitsugaya and Rukia. "Well I should probably get back to Squad Eight. He probably knows exactly how long it should take to deliver a message and is most likely timing me as we speak."

Kyouraku couldn't help but laugh. "Shall we get together after work hours and have a drink?"

"Yes," Matsumoto replied without hesitation.

Kyouraku's eyes danced in amusement as he watched his friend walk away.

* * *

Hitsugaya had reached the bottom of his stack of paperwork and as he straightened up the stack his gaze shifted to his temporary vice-captain. Rukia seemed to have reached the bottom of her stack as well and, without thinking, the young captain called out, "Would you like to go for a walk Rukia-san?"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat as she heard the question posed to her by Captain Hitsugaya but she forced herself not to reveal her excitement as she quickly nodded. "I would like that very much."

Hitsugaya was happy to hear this reply from her however he hid all emotion as he got to his feet, stretching slightly to remove the stiffness caused by sitting in the same position for so long. Rukia got to her feet and quickly came to stand beside him, a questioning expression in her violet eyes as she gazed at the young captain.

"So is there any place in particular that you would like to go?" Hitsugaya asked as the two of them left the Squad Ten office.

Mentally Rukia thought to herself that it didn't matter where they went as long as she was with him. She didn't give this reply out loud however and merely shrugged. "Where ever you want to go is fine by me."

"Alright," Hitsugaya said in a quiet tone of voice, thinking that he knew the exact spot.

Once they left the Squad Ten complex the young captain immediately led the way to the wall that separated the Seireitei from the Rukongai and Rukia couldn't help but smile softly to herself as she realized where it was that they were heading. The two of them walked in companionable silence until they reached the spot by the river in District One and then together they came to stand by the water's edge.

"It's so beautiful here," Rukia murmured as she gazed out at the gently flowing water, struck as always by the gorgeous place.

"I know," Hitsugaya said, his own teal eyed gaze focused not on the water but on Rukia.

A/N - Aw, they're bonding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	9. Admit Your Feelings

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Nine - Admit Your Feelings

"You like him," Renji said as he and Rukia awaited the arrival of their drinks. The two Shinigami, friends since their childhood days in the Rukongai, were taking a short break from their respective responsibilities and had came to one of their favorite restaurants. It was meant to be a peaceful dinner however Renji had succeeded it making it a very uncomfortable experience almost immediately, as talk had quickly gone from trivial matters to the very sensitive topic of her temporary captain.

"I. . . I do not," Rukia managed to stammer, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Uh huh," Renji said, a knowing smirk on his face. He'd known Rukia too long for her to be able to hide her feelings from him and could tell, by the stammer in her speech and the blush that colored her face, that she was lying to him now. "I don't get why it's so hard for you to admit it."

"Because," Rukia murmured, her voice barely above a whisper and her violet eyed gaze downcast. "People will talk and I don't want him to find out."

Renji blew out a breath, shaking his head in frustration. "Why not!"

"Because he won't feel the same way about me!" Rukia finally burst out, angry at her childhood friend for forcing her to say these things. She'd been trying to deny them to herself ever since the day that she was made the temporary vice-captain of Squad Ten but now that the assignment was nearing it's end she had to deal with her emotions.

She didn't want to go back to Squad Thirteen because that would mean the end of their time together.

"You don't know that," Renji said, noticing the torment in his friend's eyes and becoming angry at himself for making her feel bad. He knew that Hitsugaya had feelings for the raven haired young woman, had been told as much by Matsumoto, and all of their friends had decided that it was time that the two admitted to these feelings.

Everyone knew that they would be much happier if they did.

"I don't know what to do Renji," Rukia said, gripping her head in her hands as she wrestled with her conflicting emotions. On the one hand she desperately wanted to tell Hitsugaya that she had grown to care for him so much but on the other hand she had a profound fear of rejection.

She knew that it would completely destroy her if the young captain didn't return her affections. She had already lost one love and knew that she couldn't recover from the loss of another. And it was that fear that forced her to maintain her silence.

"Just tell him how you feel already," Renji stated bluntly, not seeing the problem with the situation. He'd never understood why two people who so obviously liked one another felt the need to hide that fact. It didn't make any sense to him and in truth it was starting to seriously get on his nerves.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rukia demanded, glaring at Renji through narrowed violet eyes. Everything seemed so simple to him and yet Rukia knew that it wasn't.

"Well at least then you'll know," Renji countered. "Then you won't go through your life wondering what would have happened if you'd had the courage to say something."

Taking a moment Rukia thought about the words of her childhood friend. Renji had never been one to give advice like this and yet here he was taking the time to try and help her with a difficult situation. She was grateful that he cared about her so much and she had to admit that his words did have an air of truth about them. She'd never know how Hitsugaya felt if she didn't confide in him her own feelings.

But even knowing this it was easier said than done.

* * *

"You like her," Matsumoto said to her superior, more a statement of fact than a question. It was true that the temporary officer switch hadn't ended however everyone was taking a break from responsibility, even the stuffy Captain Kuchiki, so Matsumoto had sought out her real captain. The two of them had some things that they needed to discuss, whether he wanted to or not.

"Excuse me?" Hitsugaya raised his gaze to meet that of his vice-captain, a shocked expression in his teal eyes.

"Don't even bother to deny it," Matsumoto said, her blue eyes intense as she gazed at the young man. She had seen the two of them together too many times to believe the feigned confusion that her captain had forced into his voice. That was the reason why she was here after all. Hitsugaya needed a little persuasion and she intended to give it to him, whether he wanted her to or not. "It's written all over your face every time that you look at her and I'm tired of the fact that neither of you will admit it."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe that he was hearing these words from his subordinate. He had been battling his feelings about Rukia ever since the young woman had been made temporary vice-captain of Squad Ten however he'd thought that he was doing a fairly good job of hiding his emotions.

Apparently, according to Matsumoto's words, he'd thought wrong.

Really, really wrong.

With a sigh the young captain made his way across the office that he and Rukia had been sharing for nearly a month. Even now he could smell the faint lavender scent that he had came to associate with the young woman and he found himself yearning to hear her voice.

"So why don't you tell her already?" Matsumoto demanded as her young captain came to sit beside her on the sofa that was situated in the center of the office. Appearing as though he hadn't heard the words spoken to him by his subordinate, Hitsugaya sat down on one side of the couch, his gaze focused intently on the hands that were clasped in his lap.

Hitsugaya thought about the question that had been posed to him by his vice-captain, attempting to ascertain what the true answer was. Why didn't he tell her? As the young captain thought about it he was struck with the realization that he was a coward. He was scared that Rukia wouldn't return his affections and was thus loathe to make himself vulnerable to rejection.

He hated feeling vulnerable for any reason and had never liked getting close to people. It tended not to end well for him.

"You know," Matsumoto spoke up, knowing the reason for Hitsugaya's prolonged silence. "You're never going to know what her feelings are unless you ask her. And in order to ask her I'm afraid that you're going to have to make yourself vulnerable. But at least this way you'll know, one way or the other."

Completely shocked by her words Hitsugaya raised his gaze to meet Matsumoto's and he saw a kindness in her blue eyes that he'd never noticed before. Encouraged by her words the young captain offered her a small and somewhat tentative smile. "Perhaps you're right Matsumoto."

A wide smile spread across Matsumoto's face. "Of course I'm right Captain. You should listen to me more often."

Rolling his eyes Hitsugaya pointed his index finger at his vice-captain. "Don't push it."

"Right."

* * *

Feeling somwhat bolder after his conversation with Matsumoto Hitsugaya went out to the courtyard in front of the Squad Ten barracks, to await the return of his temporary vice-captain. After all, this assignment was almost over and Hitsugaya felt that there were a few things that he and Rukia needed to discuss before she returned to Squad Thirteen.

Walking across the courtyard Hitsugaya came to a stop in front of a koi pond and then sat down and gazed down at the fish. Pulling his knees up to his chest the young captain thought about the young woman who had helped him get over his grief over the loss of his best friend.

Rukia had been suffering from a loss just as profound as his, possibly even more so since she had obviously been in love with the Substitute Shinigami, and yet she had made an extra effort to offer him comfort. That simple action meant the world to him and was, he suspected, the reason behind his feelings for the raven-haired girl.

He had revealed to her things that only Hinamori had known about him and that fact spoke volumes in and of its self. Hitsugaya had never been very good at interacting with people and yet with Rukia things were different. With her he felt that he could speak freely, without the need to guard his words.

"I'm going to tell her," Hitsugaya muttered to himself as he stared at a pair of koi fish who were swimming together near the small waterfall. Somehow he had to find the courage to admit to Rukia that he had feelings for her and then all he could do was hope that she didn't hurt him. At this point the young captain doubted very much that he could recover from another emotional blow.

* * *

"Thanks for the company Renji," Rukia said as she and Renji prepared to depart the restaurant and return to their respective squads. "And the advice."

"You're welcome," Renji said as he gave his best friend a clumsy and somewhat awkward one armed hug. Pulling back the Squad Nine Captain fixed her with a piercing look. "So are you going to take my advice or was I just wasting my breath?"

Rukia shrugged, not really wanting him to know just how much of an affect his words had on her. After all, Renji had a nasty habit of rubbing things like that in and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Oh I don't known," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage. "We'll see."

"You're hopeless," Renji said, shaking his head as the two friends parted ways.

"I know," Rukia muttered, more to herself than to her retreating best friend. She desperately wanted to take his advice but honestly didn't know whether she had the strength to admit to these feelings. Renji had forced her to tell him but could she tell the one person who truly mattered?

And more importantly, what would happen if she did?

"I don't know what I should do," Rukia thought to herself as she made her way across the Seireitei toward the Squad Ten barracks. This trip had become second nature to her and she no longer had to make a conscious effort to keep herself from going to Squad Thirteen.

It was almost as though some unknown force was drawing her there.

With a sigh Rukia made a decision that would no doubt affect her life for years to come. Taking a deep breath she shifted her gaze to the Squad Ten barracks, which had just came into view. In that instant Rukia made her decision and her heart began to pound at the very thought.

For better or worse this was what she had to do. For the sake of her sanity she had to tell Hitsugaya how she felt and she could only hope that he wouldn't be too cruel when he rejected her. The young woman was trembling by the time she reached the gate that led into the courtyard however she had made her decision and she would stand by it.

"I'm going to tell him."

A/N - and there's another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I apologize if they seem OOC. And since TurquisePL wanted to know here's a list of which squads the vice-captains ended up in: Squad One= Nanao, Squad Two= Nemu, Squad Three= Yuki Kamei (OC replacement for Hinamori), Squad Five= Kira, Squad Six= Matsumoto, Squad Seven= Omaeda, Squad Eight= Yachiru, Squad Nine= Kiyone and Sentaro, Squad Ten= Rukia, Squad Eleven= Tetsuzaemon, Squad Twelve= Chojiro Hanari (OC replacement for Renji) and Squad Thirteen= Kin Soma (OC replacement for Hisagi) Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	10. Look Toward the Future

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Ten - Look Toward the Future

Hitsugaya had given a lot of thought to the words spoken to him by Matsumoto and he realized that his vice-captain had a very valid point, even if her way of saying things had been a bit obnoxious. He would tell Rukia how he felt, that he had grown to care for her during their time spent together, and hope for the best. After all that was really all that he could do at this point.

"Please," he whispered, gazing at the koi that were peacefully swimming around in the pond.

As the young prodigy gazed at the koi, which seemed to be joining together to form a yin yang, his thoughts wandered back to the first time that he had really spoken to Rukia. That day that she had sought him out in District One. He had been shocked that she had wanted to show him kindness despite the major loss that she had suffered however now he knew that such things were just in her nature.

Rukia thought more of others than she did of herself and was always trying to make things better for them. This personality trait had endeared her to him and had helped him cope with a loss that had been eating away at his soul and had threatened his very sanity. And during the time that the two of them had spent together Hitsugaya had slowly but surely developed feelings for the raven haired young woman.

The sound of the gate opening jarred the young captain from his thoughts and, ever on guard in case of an unexpected attack, Hitsugaya's gaze automatically shifted in that direction. He immediately dropped his guard as he saw who it was who had just joined him in the courtyard and he bit back a smile. It was Rukia who had just entered the courtyard and Hitsugaya felt his pulse rate quicken as his gaze fell upon her lovely features and despite himself a small smile appeared on his face.

"Good evening Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia said in a quiet voice as she noticed him sitting beside the koi pond. This was a favorite spot of his and during the time that she had spent as acting vice-captain of Squad Ten she had came to enjoy watching the koi swimming peacefully as well. They had a calming affect that was almost magical and she found herself wanting to join Hitsugaya. At least that's what the young woman told herself as she walked across the courtyard and came to stand beside her temporary captain.

Yes, she wanted to be in this spot because of the fish and that was it.

_"Liar,"_ she thought to herself as she gazed down at her temporary captain. She felt the blush that was no doubt coloring her face and was grateful for the fading light which would make it more difficult for Hitsugaya to see that she was embarrassed.

"Good evening," Hitsugaya said quietly, motioning for Rukia to sit down beside him. Rukia was curious as to his motives however she wouldn't dream of passing up the opportunity to spend time with the young captain so she quickly sat down beside him, her violet eyed gaze going immediately to the two koi that were swimming together beneath the small waterfall. Her thoughts immediately returned to her earlier conversation with Renji however she knew that she would have to build up her courage before she confessed her feelings to Hitsugaya.

No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't just blurt out the fact that she had feelings for him. It was what Renji had told her to do however she didn't normally take his advice and definitely wouldn't in this situation. It was enough that she was following his advice to tell Captain Hitsugaya how she really felt about him.

"So did you enjoy your evening Rukia-san?" Hitsugaya asked, breaking into the thoughts of his companion.

"I did," Rukia told him, thinking about her meal with Renji. Her childhood friend had been pushy however everything that he'd said had been true and she was grateful to him for his honesty. She could always count on Renji to tell things how they are, without distorting anything, and most of the time she liked that about him. Occassionally not so much. "How about you Captain? Did you and Matsumoto-san have a pleasant chat?"

"Very insightful," Hitsugaya said quietly, as he thought back on Matsumoto's words. Taking a deep breath the young man summoned up all of his courage and gazed directly into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes. Slightly afraid that she would reject this action the young man reached out a slightly shaking hand and lightly touched her arm. "Listen Rukia-san, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

Her heart rate quickened, her skin seemed electrified by his touch. "What is it Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Please," Hitsugaya said as he attempted to call forth the right words to express his feelings. He had never been good at interacting with people which was part of the reason why he avoided doing so. The other part was that the people close to you had a weapon that you could not defend against and he didn't want to endure any further disappointment or pain in his life. "Call me Toushirou."

Rukia was shocked by this seemingly simple request from him. Hitsugaya had never liked to be called by his given name and it was common knowledge throughout the Seireitei. In fact Hinamori and Captain Ukitake had been the only ones that had ever gotten away with it and even Hinamori was constantly reprimanded for it. And she had been his best friend since their childhood days together.

Hitsugaya picked up on her confusion and offered Rukia a smile. "I. . . I've wanted to tell you before but I. . . I was afraid to. I really enjoy spending time with you Rukia-san. When I'm with you I don't feel as lost."

Tears appeared instantly in Rukia's eyes as she heard these words. She'd had no idea that he felt this way and had she known she would have acted sooner and spoken of her feelings for him. "Captain Hitsu. . ." The young captain arched one eyebrow and Rukia started over. "I mean Toushirou-san, when you and I are together I forget about the heartache and can focus on the good things in life."

This was more than Hitsugaya could have hoped for and he grinned widely as Rukia tentatively took his hand into her own. He could tell that she was afraid that he would pull away but instead he applied gentle pressure to the small hand that he held in his own.

"I knew there was another side to you that you were hiding," Rukia said as she gazed into Hitsugaya's teal eyes.

"Shh," Hitsugaya said as he placed one finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. She had known, from the first time that she spoke to him, that he was keeping something hidden from others and now she finally knew what it was that Hinamori had seen in the young man.

"So," Rukia said, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Where exactly do we go from here Toushirou-san?"

Hitsugaya shrugged, content for the moment to just spend time with this woman. "I honestly don't know. I think that we should just take it one day at a time and see what happens."

Rukia nodded, perfectly contented with the plan. They would look toward the future and not back at the past and together the two of them may be able to find happiness and a reason to go on. Without thinking about any possible repercussions the young woman leaned over and rested her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya smiled once again, enjoying the gentle pressure of her head on his chest. He had done it, had trusted someone with his feelings and it hadn't come back to haunt him. At least not yet at any rate. Only time would be able to tell whether he'd made the right decision or not however in this moment the young prodigy found that he didn't have a single regret in his heart over the choice that he had made.

Everything just felt right somehow.

* * *

"See that?" Matsumoto whispered, nudging her companions with her elbows.

Three figures were perched precariously on the wall that surrounded the Squad Ten courtyard while a fourth figure gazed disapprovingly at them from the ground below. Matsumoto had been sure that something was going to happen between her captain and Rukia and had been determined to prove this to the now believers.

Thus the reason why she, Kyouraku and Renji were now hanging from the wall and gazing into the courtyard.

"I can't believe it," Renji muttered, making sure to keep his voice low so that the three of them weren't discovered. "I mean I knew that she liked him but I honestly never expected for this to happen."

"Looks like our plan worked," Kyouraku said, not keeping his voice quite as low as his two comrades. "I think that this calls for a drink."

"HEY!"

The three of them jumped at the stern voice and as a result lost their balance and fell to the ground. A loud thump echoed through the air, followed by a chorus of complaints about the harsh landing. Nanao shook her head as she gazed at the three of them, now lying in a heap on the ground. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea."

Kyouraku looked as though he wanted to say something but he never got the chance. The door of the courtyard opened at this moment and Hitsugaya and Rukia stepped out, both looking highly annoyed.

"Good evening Captain," Matsumoto said as she and her partners in crime got up off the ground and brushed the dirt from their clothes.

"Don't even," Hitsugaya growled, his teal eyes narrowed as he gazed at the group. "Why were you spying on us?"

"We weren't spying," Matsumoto said quickly, offering her superior a smile. "We just happened to be passing through."

"Uh huh," Hitsugaya said. "You just happened to be passing by and climbing the walls. A likely story."

"Renji," Rukia growled as she seized her childhood friend by the collar of his shihakusho. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Renji debated the answer that he should give however a second look at Rukia's angry expression served to make the decision for him. It would only make things worse for all of them if he lied so he decided that he would have to tell the truth.

So he did.

By the end of the explanation Hitsugaya's hands were clenched into fists and Rukia looked as though she were contemplating murdering her childhood friend however, after a few tense seconds, the group began to laugh. Everyone, including Hitsugaya and Nanao, was suddenly struck by just how funny the situation was and their laughter served to defuse the situation.

"So," Kyouraku said, once everyone had recovered from the unexpected bout of laughter. "How about we go and get that drink? What do you say Nanao-chan?" His gaze shifted to the others. "Rangiku-chan, Renji-kun, Rukia-chan, Toushirou-kun?"

"We're in!" Matsumoto and Renji exclaimed in one voice.

Rukia looked uncertain however Hitsugaya sudden grabbed her hand and said, surprising everyone, "We're in too."

"Alright!" Kyouraku exclaimed.

A/N - And they've finally admitted the fact that they like one another! Yay for Rukia and Toushirou. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Hitsu-taichou


	11. Back to Normal Or Not

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Eleven - Back to Normal. . . Or Not

It was the last day of the officer switch and Hitsugaya and Rukia had already completed the day's paperwork and were now walking through the courtyard. This was the last day that they would be in the same squad and they wanted to make the most of the situation before she returned to Squad Thirteen. After all, they wouldn't get to see near as much of one another when she returned to her original squad.

"So," Rukia said as the two of them stepped through the gate that separated the Squad Ten courtyard from the rest of Seireitei. "Where shall we go Toushirou-san?"

Hitsugaya hadn't given any thoughts as to a destination for their little excursion and he held a thoughtful expression in his teal eyes for a few minutes. Then, having decided upon a destination, he began walking, leaving Rukia to follow along beside him.

Rukia was confused about where Hitsugaya was leading her however she wanted to spend this last day as his vice-captain with him and was willing to follow where ever he chose to lead. And as it turned out the place that he chose to lead her to was the river in District One. It was the place where their relationship had began, where the fascination that the two held for each other had gotten it's start.

"Tomorrow will officially bring an end to your time here in Squad Ten," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice as he sat down beneath his favorite tree.

"Yes," Rukia said as she came to sit beside him. She was well aware of this, in fact it was all that she had been able to think about all day. As a result of this the young woman was somewhat afraid that she may have made several mistakes on the paperwork however it had been harder than usual to corral her wandering thoughts enough to concentrate. She had actually debated formally requesting a transfer however had quickly thought better of the idea. If in fact she were to develop an actual relationship with Hitsugaya it wouldn't look good for them if they were in the same squad.

Not that it hadn't been done before but Rukia was already somewhat concerned about how her brother would react to this relationship and the last thing she wanted was for him to accuse her of fraternizing with her captain. No she would just have to suck it up and go back to Squad Thirteen.

But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"I was thinking," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice, his teal eyes shifting from the river and coming to rest upon Rukia. "That once you are no longer officially under my command I would be honored if I could call you my girlfriend."

A wide smile instantly spread across Rukia's face as she heard these words come from his mouth. "I would be honored to bear that title."

It was Hitsugaya's turn to smile, although it was a small one since he hadn't yet perfected the art. Reaching into the fold of his shihakusho the young prodigy pulled out something and then turned his attention to Rukia once more. The young captain gently picked up her hand and Rukia felt something cool slide onto her finger. "I made this for you as a symbol of a promise that I am going to make to you. Rukia-san, I promise that from this moment forth I will do my best to make sure that you never again have that look of sorrow in your beautiful eyes."

Rukia gazed down at her hand, at the ring that he had placed on her second finger and not the finger that was reserved for a wedding band, and saw that it was an ice blue dragon that was now coiled around her finger. And it wasn't just the clear blue color, the ring actually appeared to have been made out of ice. It was in this moment that Rukia registered the words that Hitsugaya had just spoken to her. "I made something for you." A blush of pleasure rose to color her pretty face. "Thank you so much Toushirou-san. I'll treasure it always."

Now she would always have something to remind her of him during those times when they weren't together.

"You're welcome," Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice.

"So is it made of ice?" Rukia asked, noticing that the ring had a slight chill to it. It wasn't enough to be unpleasant, just enough to be vaguely noticeable.

Hitsugaya nodded. "It is, actually. And there's a kidou barrier around it so that it will never melt no matter how hot the weather. I wanted to give you something unique to who I am."

"And you did a wonderful job," Rukia said with a smile.

Hitsugaya returned the smile however it faded somewhat as he thought about something that hadn't came to mind until just now. "So, just out of curiosity, how do you think your brother is going to react to this information?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about Byakuya, not that she really cared whether or not he objected. This was her life and she had vowed to herself and to Ichigo that she was going to live it for herself and do what made her happy.

And in this moment in time being with Toushirou was what made her happy.

"I have no idea," Rukia replied honestly. "But it doesn't matter."

Hitsugaya nodded. He was willing to brave anything in order to be with this woman and if that meant dealing with her brother's scorn then so be it. As long as it didn't adversely affect her in any way then he could deal with it. Come what may. It wasn't as though he didn't have practise dealing with the ridicule of others. He'd been dealing with that his entire life, in one form or another. "You are the most important person to me."

Without thinking about any possible consequences Rukia leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his, uniting the two of them in a gentle and yet at the same time passionate kiss. This was the first time that the two young Shinigami had ever shown their affection in this manner and when they pulled apart both were blushing slightly.

"See? I told you that the two of them needed a chaperone," a voice called out from the bushes, completely ruining the moment.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed in anger as Captain Kyouraku emerged from the underbrush, followed closely behind by both Nanao and Matsumoto. An image of himself murdering his vice-captain ran through the young prodigy's head and it took every ounce of willpower that he possessed to keep from making that dream a reality.

"I apologize Captain Hitsugaya," Nanao said as she adjusted the glasses that she wore. "I tried to stop the two of them but. . ."

"Let me guess," Hitsugaya said as he massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. He felt the beginnings of a migraine forming and was annoyed that this was what had became of his quiet evening with Rukia. "They've been drinking?"

"Correct," Nanao said.

"Toushirou-kun, you little dog." There was a gleam in the Squad Eight Captain's eyes as he gazed at Hitsugaya.

"Ugh," the young prodigy groaned, shaking his head. "This isn't happening," he thought to himself, doing his best to lapse into denial.

Kyouraku and Matsumoto began talking to one another in loud voices and Rukia used this opportunity to seize Hitsugaya by the hand. "Come on," she whispered, her gaze briefly returning to the two arguing drunks. "Looks like this is the right time to make a strategic withdrawal."

Hitsugaya nodded and together the two of them slipped into the forest and disappeared.

"Hey," Matsumoto said as she noticed that Hitsugaya and Rukia had disappeared. "Where'd the captain and Rukia-chan go?"

"I don't know," Kyouraku said while Nanao made it a point to look the other way. "We should find them."

"Yes!"

At that moment, as though coming from nowhere, a voice called out, "Reign over the frosted, frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

And with those words a huge wall of ice formed, surrounding the three intruders and blocking their escape route.

"Captain!"

Ignoring the plaintive voice of his vice-captain Hitsugaya once again took hold of Rukia's hand and together the two of them made their way back to the Squad Ten barracks. The place seemed fairly deserted and the young couple made their way to the private garden that belonged solely to Hitsugaya.

"Maybe we can get some privacy here," the young captain muttered as he and Rukia sat side by side on the small porch that connected his room with the garden.

"I think that's a pretty safe bet," Rukia said with a smile, thinking back to the three people who had invaded their privacy. "Since it will probably take them a little while to escape from that ice barrier."

A smirk appeared on Hitsugaya's face. "It'll take more than a little time. I synchronized a kidou barrier spell with Hyourinmaru, to fortify the ice and make it more resilient against attacks. I'm sure that Ise-san will be able to remove the kidou but it should take them a little while to realize what I did."

"Prodigy huh?" Rukia said with a smile. "More like evil genius."

"Hey," Hitsugaya snapped, although the small smile on his face belied the harshness of his tone. "I didn't start this fight in case you've forgotten."

"Of course you didn't start it," Rukia said through her laughter. "But you did a marvelous job of ending it."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "It isn't over. This is just the end of round one. Now they'll take some time to regroup and come up with a strategy. Hell, they may even recruit reinforcements."

"Are we really that interesting?"

"Apparently so," Hitsugaya muttered. "But let's not think about that."

Rukia nodded as she leaned forward and gave him another gentle kiss. There really was nowhere that she would rather be and it was going to be hard adjusting to life as the Squad Thirteen vice-captain. Although once they were no longer superior and subordinate then it would be easier to get Byakuya to accept their relationship.

At least she hoped that would be how it worked.

A/N - and there's the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	12. Family Bonds

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Twelve - Family Bonds

"So how are we going to break the news of this relationship to your brother?" Hitsugaya asked in a quiet voice as he and Rukia enjoyed a quiet evening out in his private garden. A gentle breeze was blowing, making both of their hair sway about, and the atmosphere was incredibly peaceful. A couple of weeks had passed by since she had returned to Squad Thirteen and during this time the two young Shinigami had used any and all opportunities to spend time together, growing inceasingly more comfortable in each other's presense.

Thus far their relationship had remained a secret from all those except the four people who had been eavesdropping when he'd given Rukia the ring that she now wore on her second finger. How that had happened, considering who it was that knew, was a mystery that Hitsugaya didn't think would ever be solved.

It defied logic.

"I have no idea," Rukia replied, gazing up at Hitsugaya. She had her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, which made it easy to gaze up into those beautiful teal eyes that had her so mesmerized. She knew that they should hurry and tell Byakuya before he found out some other way but she was drawing a blank as to the best way to deliver the news. She loved her brother but he wasn't exactly the most understanding soul that she had ever met and she didn't know how he would take this news. Would he deem Hitsugaya worthy or would he tell her that this relationship would bring shame upon the honorable House of Kuchiki?

Rukia absently clenched her hands into fists, angered by the very thoughts that were running through her head. Heaven help him if he didn't find Hitsugaya worthy of her. If that turned out to be the case then there would be hell to pay.

"Well we should probably think of something," Hitsugaya said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I know," Rukia said, her voice quiet as she gazed out into the garden.

And she did know. She was well aware that she should tell her brother that she was now in a relationship with Captain Hitsugaya but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was happy, completely happy, for the first time since the end of the Winter War and she didn't want anyone and especially not her brother to ruin things for her.

She just wanted to be happy and carefree a little longer.

"I could go and talk to him if you prefere," Hitsugaya volunteered, knowing that Rukia was dreading delivering the news. The idea of her becoming upset bothered him on a level that he hadn't thought possible and he wanted to spare her from anything unpleasant.

"No," Rukia said, appreciating the offer but knowing that she had to decline. "He's my brother. I should be the one to tell him."

"Then we'll go together," Hitsugaya said, not wishing for her to have to go through this ordeal alone. If it turned out to be unpleasant then he would be there to stand up for her. Hyourinmaru suddenly pulsed, as though anticipating a fight, and though Hitsugaya wanted to avoid that, should Byakuya start something then he was fully prepared to end it.

"Alright," Rukia murmured, grateful for his moral support.

"You're welcome."

"Well," Rukia said, getting to her feet and steeling herself for what was to come. "I guess we should go ahead and get this over with." Turning her violet eyed gaze in his direction she asked, "Are you ready Toushirou-san?"

Hitsugaya nodded as he got to his feet and came to stand beside her. Taking a deep breath Rukia slipped her hand into his, hoping that her brother wouldn't object to this relationship.

Together the two of them left the Squad Ten complex and made their way across the Seireitei to the Kuchiki Manor, where the Captain of Squad Six resided. The guards who were positioned on either side of the gate nodded their heads in respect and allowed them to pass without question.

Rukia was grateful for this and for the fact that neither of them commented on the fact that she was with Captain Hitsugaya. She was well aware of the fact that they would be talking about nothing else once she and Toushirou were out of ear shot but she found that this knowledge didn't bother her.

She was proud of her relationship with Toushirou and didn't care who knew about it.

Once the two of them crossed the courtyard Rukia led the way to her brother's private quarters, hoping that Byakuya was home and wouldn't be too iritated that they had came to the Manor unannounced. It could be considered rude however Rukia didn't want to give herself the opportunity to back out and therefore the unnannoucned visit had been necessary. When she reached Byakuya's inner sanctum she knocked softly on the door.

A few seconds passed before a voice called out from within. "Enter."

Rukia slid the door open and then bowed respectfully as Byakuya turned to face her and Hitsugaya. It was obvious by the expression on his face that her brother was somewhat surprised to see them however he hid his surprise in mere seconds and beckoned for the two of them to enter.

Slipping their shoes off Rukia and Hitsugaya entered the room and crossed to where Byakuya was standing.

"Nii-sama," Rukia began, wanting to get this over with as fast as was possible. "I came by to tell you that I am now in a relationship and that. . ."

Byakuya held up his hand, halting Rukia's words. "I am aware."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out that my sister was dating a captain?" Byakuya asked, slightly amused by his sister's surprise. "I've known for quite some time."

Hitsugaya wanted desperately to ask who it was that had told him however he kept his tongue and allowed Rukia to do all of the talking. After all he was only here to offer her moral support and it probably wouldn't be very supported if he picked a fight with her brother.

"And. . . Are you okay with this?"

Byakuya could tell by the slight change in her voice that Rukia was concerned about what his reaction would be. He offered his sister a smile, although it came out as slightly forced because he wasn't used to using his facial muscles in such a manner. "Captain Hitsugaya is worthy."

Rukia squealed in delight. "Thank you Nii-sama!"

Byakuya nodded.

"Come on Toushirou-san," Rukia sang out, seizing the surprised captain by the hand and leaning him back across the room. Byakuya watched them depart, the same small smile on his face. He was glad that Rukia had found happiness after the death of the Substitute Shinigami.

She deserved it.

"I want to know who it was that told him," Hitsugaya muttered darkly as he and Rukia made their way back across the Seireitei.

"It could be any number of people," Rukia said, wrapping her arm around his. "After all, just because no one's mentioned it to us doesn't mean that they don't know."

An image of Kyouraku, Matsumoto and Renji appeared in his mind and for a brief moment Hitsugaya thought about tracking the three of them down and killing them. It would serve them right for mettling however one look at Rukia served to calm him down. On second thought it wasn't so bad if people knew that the two of them were dating. At least that way no one else would be hitting on her. This decreased the likelihood that he would have to kill someone and for that the young prodigy supposed he should feel grateful.

"Well that went WAY better than I expected," Rukia said, breaking into Hitsugaya's thoughts.

The young captain glanced over at Rukia and saw that there was a light shining in her beautiful violet eyes. That sight served to put a smile on his face and he was glad that the visit with her brother hadn't served to put a damper on Rukia's good mood. "I'm glad your brother approves of me."

"I'm sorry about that," Rukia said as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "But you know that I would have remained by your side even if he had objected."

Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know."

"So how shall we spend the rest of our evening together?" Rukia asked as she and Hitsugaya casually made their way across the Seireitei.

"As long as I'm with you I couldn't care less."

A/N - Leave it to Byakuya to have information that's supposed to be a secret. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. There's only one chapter left, which is the prologue for this story. Til next time this is Hitsu-taichou signing out.


	13. Epilogue Special Delivery

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Epilogue - Special Delivery

Many, Many, Many years later. . .

"If I survive this remind me to kill you later," Rukia snarled as she once again pushed against the pain that was threatening to tear her body apart. This had been going on for far too long and she didn't know how much more of it that she could endure. She was lying in a bed in the Squad Four barracks, struggling to give birth to her first child, and was clutching Hitsugaya's hand for all she was worth.

For his part Hitsugaya didn't react to the death threat nor the vice-like grip that his wife had on his hand. Rukia had been threatening him with painful death for the past seven hours and some of the shock value had worn off during that time. The young captain was beginning to think that he would never again have feeling in his hand due to the deathgrip that she had on it however he decided that this was a small price to pay.

The Squad Ten Captain leaned toward a small bedside table, straining to reach because Rukia resolutely refused to release her grip on his hand, and pulled a washcloth from a bowl of cold water. Hitsugaya wrung the water from the cloth the best that he could with only one hand and then gently bathed his wife's sweat drenched forehead. He hated to see her enduring such pain but he could tell from the look on Captain Unohana's face that his wife's ordeal was nearing an end.

"Come on Rukia-chan," Captain Unohana encouraged, well aware that the young Shinigami was tired but also knowing that she was really close to reaching her goal. "You can murder Captain Hitsugaya later. For now I need you to concentrate. Only a couple more pushes and you'll get to meet your baby."

Rukia nodded and pushed yet again.

Hitsugaya looked over at the Squad Four Captain in a disapproving manner, not happy that Captain Unohana had given his wife leave to murder him, however for his part he remained silent. All he could do was hope that Rukia would forget her malice once she became a mother. Hopefully looking at the face of their child would make her forget that she wanted to murder the baby's father for his part in the conception.

Mere moments later the room was filled with the sounds of a newborn's first cries of life. Hitsugaya's heart swelled as he heard his child, the symbol of the love that he and Rukia shared. There were tears in Rukia's eyes as she gazed up at her husband and Hitsugaya leaned forward and kissed his wife gently on the forehead.

"Maybe I won't kill you after all," Rukia murmured, weak from her efforts but glowing with happiness. "But you're definately sleeping alone for awhile."

Hitsugaya merely smiled.

"Congratulations," Captain Unohana said as she walked over and placed a blanket wrapped bundle in Rukia's arms. "You're now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"It's a girl," Hitsugaya repeated as his gaze went to the bundle that his wife was now holding gently in her arms. The child was awake and was staring up at her mother, a curious expression on her face. The baby had a shock of dark hair however she had inherited her father's teal eyes.

"She's beautiful," Hitsugaya whispered as he once again gave his wife a kiss.

Rukia nodded, happy beyond description. "So what do you think that we should name her Shirou-kun?"

Hitsugaya gazed down at his newborn daughter, a soft smile on his face. She was absolutely the most precious thing that he had ever seen in his life. Before the birth of his daughter the young captain had been unable to imagine loving anyone more than he loved his wife however in this moment he knew that Rukia would have to take a back seat to this tiny little girl.

"Sorana," he murmured, his teal eyes focused on his daughter.

"That's perfect," Rukia whispered, loving the name that her husband had given to their daughter. The name meant 'of the sky' and Rukia realized the special significance that it held for her husband, who had always been transfixed by the sky. Lifting the child she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead before offering the infant to her father. "Would you like to hold her Shirou-kun?"

Hitsugaya hesitated as he gazed at the tiny bundle that Rukia held out to him. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. She's so tiny."

"You'll do fine," Rukia said as she placed the child in her father's arms. "Besides you'll have to learn sooner or later cause if you think that I'm doing everything myself then you're crazy."

Knowing that his wife was right Hitsugaya swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat and gently cradled his daughter in his arms. The baby gazed up at her father for a few seconds and Hitsugaya gently touched one of her tiny hands with the very tip of his finger.

Sorana instantly gripped her father's finger and Hitsugaya was amazed at the strength of her tiny grip.

"I think that you're definately going to be a force to be reckoned with in a few years," Hitsugaya murmured as he gazed down into his daughter's teal eyes.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe assumption," Rukia said, a smile on her face. With her family by her side she was content and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She knew that Toushirou would watch over her and Sorana and she was comforted by that knowledge.

Life was good.

The End

A/N - And there you have it, my attempt at Hitsu/Ruki. Hope you enjoyed going on this journey into the unknown with me, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And to those who have already reviewed, thank you very much. And Lyssa, I hope that you appreciate what I did for you. And I WILL get even eventually. Hitsu-taichou


End file.
